DJ Paige Railstone
by waterlilly49
Summary: Leo's best friend Paige. She's cool, clever, unpopular, sarcastic, and slightly cynicle, but an awesome friend. She loves music, superheros, and blackmail and hates popular people and being touched. Summary sucks I know but the story's good. Possibly Chase/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from the story Lab Rats 2. I'm going to do all the episodes though and my story'll probably be fairly different I'm really just keeping her being Leo's best friend and having a popular sister.**

I left for school persisly 15 minutes before my older sister did as always because she didn't want to be seen with me. I walked down the street and moved my dark hair behind my ear letting the side with the whit streak fall over my face. When I got to school i headed straight for my locker suddenly curious about how long it'd take my best friend Leo to get to school. He just moved into a new house cause his mom re-married to Donald Davenport that rich famous inventor genuis guy. I heard some excited little yelps, and turned to see Leo.

"Hey Leo!" I greeted as I walked towards him. Behind him stood a girl with blondish hair, and two guys, they all looked like they were really excited to meet me…and everything else.

"Hey Paige, these are my…step siblings, Adam, Bree, and Chase, guys this is my friends Paige." Leo introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Bree, I like ponies and girl things!" Bree shouted sticking her hand out in front of me. At first I was kind of creeped out, but I shook it anyway.

"Hi, I'm Paige, I like music and comic-books!" She laughed and let go of my hand. The bell rang, and Chase screeched and fell on the ground, spinning in a circle.

"What's with Crazy?" Leo asked asked.

"He has untrasensative bi- ulrtasensative hearing." Bree explained to Leo.

"What was that?!" Chase asked when he stopped.

"It's called a bell," I answered "It rings every 40 minutes 8 times a day, so have fun with that." I said before I walked away. What was with those guys? Maybe they were home schooled or something.

The next time I saw Leo and his siblings, was in gym class. I was debating it, but I walked over to them to say hi, I know I would want people to do that if I was new, and maybe it would give me some good karma.

"Hey guys!" I greeted cheerfully, they all smiled, except for Leo, who wasn't too happy about being in gym class, and neither was I.

Someone threw Bree the ball and she panicked "What do I do?" She squeaked.

"Throw it!" Leo shouted. And that she did, right into a guys face "To someone who's looking." I said to her in a duh voice.

She ran over to him "Wow, you caught that with your face!" She shouted. I face palmed, what was it with these kids? It's like they're aliens or something.

"Just once, I'd like to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces!" Leo shouted.

"Why don't you?" Chase asked.

I laughed "Look at him, there's more meat on a dog bone!" I said, still laughing of course.

"Thanks Paige, what would I do without you?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"You'd be a friendless loser." I told him.

"True." He admitted. I walked over to the sidelines as Adam whispered something to Leo. And before I knew it, he was flying towards the basket screaming. I closed my eyes in anticipation for the loud crash I would hear, but it didn't come.

All I heard was cheering. I opened my eyes and saw Leo smiling at all the attention.

"I think I've been sucked into a parallel universe…" I mumbled to myself. I walked out of the gym to change back into my street clothes.

I would have left school then, because I didn't really want to hear people brag about being invited to that party that every one's going to, except for me because I wasn't invited. But, I wouldn't have gone anyway! It's not like I cared or anything!

But, unfortunately, I had to stay for the pep rally…I hate pep…

I was sitting on one of the bleachers, making fun of the cheerleaders in my mind, when I saw Adam trying to get the mascot to leave him alone, I laughed, but decide to go see what was happening. I went up to Leo and Chase, when I noticed something.

"Why are Adam's eyes turning red?" I asked, pointing over to the tall brunette boy standing over by the wall.

"Oh no!" Chase shouted running towards him. I think I'm going crazy, because I think I just saw lasers come out of his eyes, shooting th

e top of Dewey the Dingo's head…poor girl. But, back to the lasers!

The fire alarms went off and everyone panicked "Everyone, remain calm! statistics show, that if we don't panic at least 70% of us will make it ut alive." Chase tried to calm them down, but he ended up just being trampled.

I helped him up off of the bleachers and he thanked me. After everyone was out of the gym except for me, Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase, we saw Tasha and Mr. Davenport walk through the door.

We all stood in the middle of the gym, smiling innocently "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Davenport." I said sheepishly.

"Hello Paige." Tasha said.

"I can see this is a family affair, so, I'm gonna go now and let you guys handle this on your own, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I looked at Mr. Davenport's face "Or, you know, in March." I corrected myself, because considering the look on Donald's face, they were gonna be grounded for a while.

A while later, I was sitting at home when Leo called "Hello?" I asked.

"Paige, I need your help with something!" He said frantically.

"Leo, did you start another fire?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I need you to get that awesome party to come to my house."

"Leo, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most popular girl in school." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but your sister is." He pushed.

"Ok, but only if I can come!"

"You actually want to come to a party… with people…from school?" He asked.

"People do stupid things at parties, and I'm running low on blackmail material." I said. "OK done. Hey I also need you to bring a song mix to play." He asked. "Yeah sure no problem I'll email it to you." I hung up the phone and grabbed my laptop to email the play list to Leo before I, although dreading it, shouted down the hall to my sister Melanie's room "Melanie! I need a favore."

"Why should I help you?" She asked, stepping out of her room, her perfect blonde hair dangling off of her shoulders.

"Because, I can name every time you snuck out when you were grounded, and I might just accidentally tell mom all of them.." She interrupted me.

"Alright, what do you want?" She asked. I smiled in victory, as I told her about the party.

The party was a big hit, well, for other people it was, I was running around like crazy trying to keep up with all wonderful blackmail material i was collecting. I may not be popular but I know everything about everyone and everyone knew not to mess with me. Leo disappeared for a couple of minutes and came back with Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Hey Paige, how did you get your sister to call all of these people?" Adam asked.

"I know things, things most people don't want me knowing." I said mysteriously.

"Well, thanks for knowing those things Paige!" Bree said running towards me.

"Don't- ok, you're hugging me." I said, trying to regain myself from almost falling over from the hug. When I noticed something across the room "Hey Jimmy, get your head out of there, it's a microwave!" I shouted walking away.

I suddenly heard the music stop. I paused when I turned to the door and saw Donald and Tasha standing in the door way. Everyone ran out as fast as they could including my sister who was my ride home. Perfect. I walked over to Leo. "This party was a bad idea Leo! Shame on you!" I covered up my mistake.

"Paige, does your mother know you're here?" Tasha asked.

"Of course she knows I am at your house." I told her.

"Does she know there was a party at our house?" Donald asked. I thought for a minute.

"She's going to know now isn't she?" I asked knowingly, they nodded slowly. I sighed "I'll call her myself, when she gets mad she starts yelling." I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom's number. She finally picked up "Hey mom" There was a loud shout from the other line "I think she already knows…" I trailed off. I turned to Bree and the guys and whispered "Good luck." Before heading out the door "Mom, slow down, I'm on my way home-I can't understand you!" I shouted through the phone.

I shut the door behind me, and started to walk away when I realized I forgot my bag "Mom, I'll talk to you when I get home, I forgot my bag!" I shouted and hung up the phone.

I was about to walk through the door when I heard Leo say something that made me stop and think "I just wanted to give them one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases." Their what now?

"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers." Donald said. Ok, this is getting weird "Look, the funs over, as of tomorrow you are all being relocated permanently." Geez, he talked to these kids like they were some kind of robots…wait, maybe…NAH!

"Where are we going?" Bree asked.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training." Training for what?!

"But this is home, this is where I get my meaty flavored pellets." Adam said. Were they hamsters?

I kind of zoned out for the rest of the conversation, but I heard Leo say something about them being his best friends, have to admit, that kind of stung.

When I was sure it was safe, I walked back into the house to grab my bag, and Donald was the only one left in the room "Just, forgot my bag…" I swiped my messenger bag off of the couch.

"Did you hear that conversation?" Donald asked.

'Was I supposed to?" I questioned, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"No."

"Then no, I did not hear it…good night." And with that, I walked out the door, and this time, I went home.

I went over to Leo's house to walk over to school with him on Monday, he told me that Donald had made robots that looked exactly like Adam, Bree, and Chase, and that, I had to see to believe.

I walked in and saw them sitting at the island in the kitchen "What's shaking bacon!" I shouted when I walked through the door.

"Paige, you're here, in my house, where the robots are…" Leo said in a weird tone that I can't describe.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to walk to school together, and I wanted to see how real these robots actually looked. I can't believe that Davenport sent Adam, Bree, and Chase to live with their aunt just for that party what was like their 20th strike or something?" I walked past the counter and looked at their faces "Woah! These are scary real!" I shouted.

"Yeah, they are, now let's go." Leo tried to pull me towards the door, but I wanted to keep looking at the robots.

"We've got time, I want to get a closer look at these things and make sure this isn't one of those practical jokes and you're just telling me they're gone, when actually they're the robots!" I laughed.

"Ha, yeah, that would be weird." Leo laughed worriedly.

"Wow, they even got the freckles in the right place." I said getting kind of close to the Chase robot.

"Not so close DJ! They like their personal space, if you get too close they might go rogue on us and start chopping off heads!" Leo said doing some weird arm movements.

"Oh, well in that case, let's go to school, I'd like to keep my head for at least another day." I grabbed my bag off of the counter where I had set it down, and I walked out of the house with Leo on my tail.

After the last bell, Leo was out of that classroom faster than I could even close my book "Ugh, Leo! Stop running so fast, you know I don't run with out a reason!" I shouted as I ran after him.

We ended up running all the way back to his house "Where are the robots? I ran all the way home,a nd I wasn't even being chased!" Leo said excitedly as we busted through the door.

"Yes you were, I just wanted a glass of water I didn't want to give you a wedgie." I told him as Donald handed me a glass of water.

"Leo, the robots are gone, we just dropped them off at the recycling facility." Tasha told us. Leo sprayed his water all over the kitchen counter.

"You did what?" He shouted.

"Yeah, they're being melted down as we speak." Donald told us.

"No, we have to get them, they're not robots they're real!" Leo said. I'm starting to think these robots weren't such a good idea.

"This is why I didn't want those things around, he's delusional." Tasha whispered, I nodded in agreement.

"No, it's really Adam, Bree, and Chase, you have to believe me there isn't much time!" Leo panicked.

"Leo, stop it." Tasha urged.

"Well I believe him." I said.

"You do?" They all asked in unison.

"What ever makes him sleep at night." I answered.

Tasha and Donald left the room and Leo started to walk towards the door "Leo, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to save my best friends." He said.

"Ok, ignoring how much that stung, I'm coming to help you." I said walking towards him.

"I thought you didn't believe me?" He asked.

"Well you seem pretty sure about this, and I figure if I help you, you'll tell me what the heck is up with these kids, it's like they've never seen a locker before!" I shouted.

Leo laughed a little, and we left to the recycling facility.

Leo told me it would be a good idea to hide in the garbage pile and maybe it would take us to Bree and the guys, but boy was he wrong.

The next thing I knew we were falling at a 100 miles per hour. Luckily there was a pile of garbage to break our fall…never thought I'd say that…

"Paige, Leo?" Adam asked.

"No, it's Oprah and Gale, get us out of here!" Leo shouted.

"'Come on Paige, get in the garbage truck' you said 'It'll be safe' you said." I mimicked Leo. He glared at me, which I gladly returned.

All this steam came out of the floor and the wall started moving closer "AHHHHH!" Leo and I screeched as we pushed the wall, thinking it would go back.

And, for some stupid reason, Adam, Bree, and Chase thought it would be a good idea to join us on the side of certain death!

"What are you guys doing here?" Chase asked.

"We came to save you." I told them.

"Aw, thanks we're good, nice girl." Adam said motioning to me.

I rolled my eyes just as Bree shouted "Come on let's do this!"

"Ok, Leo and Paige grab on to Adam, we're gonna surround you and we'll all go through it together." Chase explained.

"Hey, what's that?" Leo asked pointing to a big red button on the wall. He smacked it and everything suddenly shut down.

"That would be the off button." Chase said.

"Oh, you guys didn't see that?' Adam asked. I shook my head but couldn't help smiling at his stupidity.

"What were you kids thinking?" Donald asked once we were back at the house.

Adam did some ridiculous voice and Chase made a plea to take him back to the recycling center.

"Leo, why didn't you just tell us that Adam, Bree, and Chase were still here?" Tasha asked.

"Because I was trying to protect my friends" Ouch "And I'm still going to protect them" He walked up to Mr. Davenport "That's right, you want to send them away, you have to go through me first, it's go time little man! It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog, and there's a whole lot of fight in this little doggie." He started jumping up and holding his fists up like he could actually do some damage.

"Leo, calm down, they're not going anywhere."

"Oh, please Mr. Davenport can't you at least-Wait what?" I asked standing up from the couch.

"After seeing you guys risk your lives for each other I realized that maybe I've been focusing on training the super human side of you and I forgot all about the human part." They were super humans?

"They're what?" I asked disbelieving. No one answered me. They seemed to have forgotten I was here. I guess they figured I'd seen enough that I needed an explination.

"You're teenagers, bionic or not you deserve to experience teenager things like school, and cell phones-" Bree interrupted him.

"Yes, a cell phone! I'm living the dream!" Bree shouted hopping up from the couch, only to be shot down.

"Maybe there's a way that you can live here, go to school and go on missions. On one condition, no one can ever find out about your abilities" I did a little wave from behind Leo "With the exception of Paige." I said "And you have to learn how to control your emotions so you don't glitch." Donald told them.

They all made sounds of approval "Welcome home." Donald said. Adam cheered and shot plasma grenades out of his hands. My life just got a whole lot crazier.

"So let me get this straight, Mr. Davenport, created you and you have special abilities to allow you to go on world saving missions?" I asked as I paced back and forth in the lab.

"Yup, I have super smarts and senses, Bree has Super agility, and Adam has super strength." Chase explained.

"So, basically, I have super hero best friends?" I suggested.

"Yeah pretty much." Bree said.

"This…is…AWESOME!" I said. The Bree moved in to hug me but I stopped her saying. "If we're gonna be friends I need to tell you that I don't hug." I informed her. This was gonna be cool.

**I hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you thought in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Commando App**

I was the Davenports early that morning. I was sitting cross legged on a table down in the lab listening to Davenport tell the kids whether or not they could go to school. I hoped the answer was yes i'd really like to talk to someone other then Leo every now and again without it being to blackmail a foot ball player to leave the nerd alone.

"Ok guys, you have been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a soul bruising confidence crushing apocalyptic environment…high school." Donald said, we were in the lab with Adam, Bree, and Chase, testing their glitches "Bree and Adam, your glitch test results are fairly stable" Davenport started.

"Yes, I'm going to high school!" Bree cheered happily.

"I'm fairly stable!" Adam was just equally as excited about something completely different.

"But Chase I am still concerned about your commando app." Donald said.

"Commando app, put on some underpants we're going to school!" Leo shouted.

"In the case of an imminent threat, Chase's Commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brut I like to call Spike." Donald said walking behind Chase "It's kind of like a flight or fight thing, except I took out the flight because that's useless, and I replaced it with a testosterone level of like a uh Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion, hybrid who's mad." He explained excitedly.

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport, I promise that Spike won't show his ugly head." Chase said.

"You mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing clubs?" Mr. Davenport asked, I have a feeling this is where there is supposed to be a flashback.

"I'm still coughing up tensile." Adam shook his head in horror.

"You know, letting Chase going to school isn't such a good idea, I can't risk Spike getting out." Mr. Davenport said walking away.

"Come on big D, Chase has to come, with these guys I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria." Leo said walking after him.

"That's right ya'll, put on your coats cause he's about to ride your tail." I said. "_I _on the other hand hate the cool kids and couldn't care less were I sit." I told them as I hoped of the table.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he stays out of trouble, right guys?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it's all for one and one for all, unless you guys make me look bad, then I'm dropping you lamos." Bree said walking over to me. "I'll just hang out Paige." She said abot to put her arm around me. "Don't!" I said and she put her arm down.

"I can't miss school, this is the beginning to my academic achievements and career trajectory, I mean, the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere." Chase said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, but I better not get a call from the art teacher saying Spike ripped out her larynx." Donald agreed.

Adam found his boxing gloves and accidentally punched Chase in the stomach "I'm sorry, but if he's that close to the gloves it's gonna happen." Adam admitted.

We all walked into the cafeteria, only to be greeted by the sight, of my worst enemy…Principal Perry. I hate that woman "She has the temperament of a junk yard dog stuffed into a really bad pants suit." Leo summed up, and he did a really good job too.

She shouted at a boy with a tongue ring and ran off after him "This is my chance for romance" Bree said spotting a boy from across the room "In the movies, the new girl always drops her books and the cute boy with the soulful eyes picks them up." Bree dropped her books and they dispersed all over the ground. My English teacher walked into the cafeteria and, unfortunately, slipped on Bree's books "Sorry, I'm new." She apologized.

"Oh, no…" I mumbled. The last thing I wanted was for Adam to fight the football players. He could take out our whole offensive line.

"What is it?" Chase asked. I pointed over to a table full of cheerleaders and Adam.

"Oh no, he can't sit there, that's where the football players sit with their girlfriends, and they enjoy finding clever places to put your pudding!" Leo shouted.

"They're actually talking to him, they're gonna get tired of talking about shapes and colors eventually." Chase said excitedly walking over to the table, Bree, Leo, and I soon followed.

"Hey…" Leo said looking at a cheerleader "You need to leave." He whispered over to Chase "How's it going?" He asked the cheerleader "You're in grave danger." He whispered again to Chase.

We all turned to the doors as the football plays came in, loudly I might add. I exchanged a worried look with Leo before trying my best to hide behind Chase's chair, I didn't need people knowing I was sitting here like some hopeful.

"Hey," One of the guys grabbed Chase's head and turned it to face him "That's my seat, get lost before I use you like a napkin." He high fived one of his friends and laughed, even though it wasn't even funny.

"Chase, we should probably go, he's not very absorbent." Bree laughed.

Trent then spilled water all over the table. Oh god. "Oh no, a spill! I think I'm going to wipe it up with your face." Chase was lifted up from the chair and I got slightly worried.

But then I heard a bone cracking sound and the chair was pushed back "Think again bubble neck, I'm gonna rip out your knee caps and use them as hockey pucks." A deep voice said, I had to stand up before I realized that it was Chase talking.

I ran over to the guys in a panic "Is this Spike?" I asked worriedly, Bree and Adam nodded.

Chase threw the guy back and he put his arms out "You have no idea who you're messing with, pudding cups!" He shouted. Two nerds handed him two pudding cups.

Chase was breathing heavily "I'll take those." He grabbed the two cups and squeezed them, causing their contents to squirt all over the foot ball players.

"You're dead!" The boy shouted, wiping the pudding from his face.

Chase screamed in his face and he backed up "Ok, you're just lucky that we have to go to the reading center right now." And with that, he ran out of the room.

"Take a seat compadres, this is our table now." Chase-I mean, Spike said sitting down and putting his feet up.

"I'm leaving." I said about to walk out of the cafeteria, but Leo stopped me.

"Paige, this is all we've ever dreamed of, being the cool kids! We can do anything now!" He told me.

"That's your dream Leo, I like the way my life is now and I don't want to end up like" I glanced back at "Spike" Who was totally taking advantage of the attention "Well, like that." I walked out of the cafeteria. I didn't like this new Chase, I like the old one, you know…as a friend. And I didn't want to be popular, I wanted to stay the same, I didn't want to turn into my sister the most popular girl in school, who I kind of sort of despise.

Later that day, I was getting stuff out of my locker when the guys came walking down the hallway "Make way for the Alpha Dogs. Woof woof woof!" Leo shouted, I rolled my eyes as I shut my locker.

"Hey Paige, want to sit with us at lunch?" Bree asked walking up to her.

"I'm not sure, is Spike going to be joining us because, I would like to eat my pudding." I said.

Just as I said that, Chase suddenly stopped puffing out his chest and shrunk back down "Commando App disengaged? Guys why was I in Commando mode?" Chase asked.

"You were in Commando Mode?" Bree lied.

"I didn't see any Commando Mode." Leo also lied.

"You looked fine to me." I too lied.

"Oh, that's good everyone keep lying." Adam just totally blew our cover.

"You guys were supposed to look out for me!" Chase shouted.

"Well, if it counts for anything, _I_ didn't like Spike." I told him, he just gave me a look and I knew I wasn't helping much.

"Chase you should've seen yourself, you sucker punched the quarterback, and covered the defensive line in pudding." Leo told him.

Chase groaned "Yeah, if Spike doesn't come back by the time the team gets back from the reading center, I think it's safe to say you won't make it through your first day of school." I told him sadly.

"That's why it's so important to get him back. Get lost before I use you like a napkin!" Leo pushed pass me and started to smack Chase, he even tried to pick him up, but to no avail, because he was, well, Leo "Yeah, this is gonna work." I shook my head in agreement.

I agreed to sit with them at lunch to make sure we didn't have an unwanted guest…aka Spike "There's Trent" That's what his name was! "I better go apologize." Chase said, starting to stand up.

"Slow it up buttercup!" Bree pulled him back down.

"Mail him a greeting card it's so much more personal." Leo said.

"And a lot less life threatening." I added.

"Hey look guys, the cheerleaders cut up by food into tiny little pieces, I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw." Adam said excitedly "Mm, gibblety." He said after sucking up a piece. I grimaced and pushed my food away.

"Hey new kid, come here!" Principal Perry shouted, walking into the cafeteria. Chase quickly shot up and walked over to her, a nervous look on his face "Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" Chase thought for a minute "No, you don't , because my football players don't get humiliated!" She shouted in Chases face.

"They look pretty humiliated to me." I said pointing over to Trent who just got hit in the head with a trash bag.

"Don't talk back to me Railstone." She shouted at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what sportsmanship is about, because I was the chammer on the North Pacific roller derby championship team." Perry bragged.

"Quite an accomplishment." Chase complimented.

"Don't mock me squash face!" She shouted at him "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped out, one zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen." Perry told him.

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra." Chase tried to suck up again.

"It's a referee you desk dockey." Chase cowered "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast, you will not undermine the mural of my team, evacuate this table…NOW!" She shouted at us, we all scurried out of our seats.

Chase grew tall again "Watch who you're talking to sports bra!" He shouted "I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your failure." He said.

"Do you think this spike thing is getting out of hand?" Leo asked.

"He might have crossed the line at sports bra." I nodded at Bree's words.

"I had to quit because of that accident." Perry said.

"Quit, or move out of the state in shame?" Spike asked.

"He doesn't know! He wasn't there!" Perry shouted at everyone.

"Why don't you hop In your economy car, and toddle on home to your six cats, and your online bingo tournament." Spike told her.

"Jokes on you, I have five cats! Ha!" Touché?

She walked over to Trent and they talked for a while, and she walked back over with the rest of the football team "Alright kid, I'll make you a deal, let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way, with a bone crushing grudge match on the football field." Principal Perry said.

"We're in, me, him, her, her…and him." Spike said pointing to all of us.

"Your band of nobodies versus my fighting Dingos." Principal Perry said.

"Who she calling a nobody, I got half a BFF necklace today." Bree said.

"I have the other have?" I said unsure about how it got there.

"Winner takes table, and glory" Trent whispered something to Principal Perry "And Trent gets a date with DJ Lennon over there." She said pointing to me.

My eyes got wide "Um, mam, as much as I would like to flex my football fanciness" Cue football pose "Girl's soccer has the field tonight." Leo pointed out. Oh thank god I didn't like dating especially note jerks like trent.

"Oh, just as well, I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds… so let's take it to the dog park across the street!" Perry shouted, running out of the cafeteria with the football team.

"Am I the only one who's going to need a fresh pair of pants before we start?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but at least you won't have to go on a date with brainless bob when we lose." I said, plopping back down in my chair sadly, and banging my head on the table.

A couple hours later, we were all lined up in front of the football team "This doesn't seem fair." Leo said, walking back over to us.

"Alright, let's huddle." I said.

"Huh?"

"Pardon me?"

"I huddled before I got here."

"Oh, right, you guys don't know how to play football." Leo said. I groned all that technology and Davenport coukdn't have slpied in some sports knowledge into them"Ok, we need to stop that team from getting into out end zone and scoring a-" There were some shouts from the other team, and before we knew it, they were scoring a "Touchdown." Leo said from the ground.

A while later in the game, it was Dingos-7 and Alpha Dogs-0. Yeah, I'm not good at football.

"Alright Adam, you squat down right here, and when I say hike, you pass the ball to my hand which will be right here." Leo put his hand between Adam's legs.

"Woah, it's football not hand ball." Adam said, standing up.

"Hey nugget" Spike said "Quit sucking air and hike me the ball, like this." Spike hiked him the ball and Leo panicked, two foot ball players came over and picked him up, caring him to the end zone and scoring another point.

**~Scene Change~**

"Losing makes me want to rip out my own intestines and wear them as sweat bands." Spike scowled.

"Ok" Leo told him "The only way we're going to win is if we use your super speed, your super strength, your super nutty split personality, and Trent's love for you." Ew.

We all huddled and came up with a plan "Hey, is that a biggie burger truck pulling up?" Leo pointed off into the distance.

"I'm not that stupid." Trent said. Now it's my turn.

"Hey, Trent!" I shouted in a voice that made me want to throw up.

"Hi Paige." He said dreamily. Why did he have to like me, I'm not even that cute!

"Oh, guess not, hike!" Leo shouted.

Bree had run in-between them and tied their shoes together, so when they tried to run, they were stuck.

Adam and Ch- Spike, ran at them and they scored a point. We all cheered and did our touchdown dances while Spike looked at us with judging eyes.

We had seven seconds left, and it was probably us who were going to lose, which meant I would be going on a date with Trent… this is so not my day…

"Ok, we have time for one more play, Spike you've scored every touchdown today, you score one more and we win." Leo said.

"Give me the ball, if I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I failed." Spike said, strutting away "Wait, where am I? And, am I wearing a jockstrap?" Chase asked…wait..Chase.

"No, it's Chase, we need Spike to win, where is he? Where is Spike?" I shouted shaking Chases helmet, Adam pulled me away from him, so I wouldn't cause any brain damage.

"Let's go, I have dinner reservations at seven!" Trent shouted, winking at me.

"I told you, I don't want to be Spike, I've been waiting for my first day of school for 15 years and now I don't even remember it." Chase said.

"Chase, I like you just the way you are, being Chase…except for when I have a choice between going on a date with Trent, and not going on a date of Trent, in which case… SNAP OUT OF IT MAN!" I shouted grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Look," Chase started, pulling my hands off of his shoulders "We can still win this thing, and if we don't what do we have to lose?" He asked.

"Our table."

"Popularity"

"My dignity"

"Everything"

We all listed reason to win "Here's what we're going to do, I'll throw a flea flicker pass to you" Leo said to Chase.

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass." He said.

"Adam assume to position." Leo told him.

"Alright, but this is the last time I'm doing this." Adam pointed at us to make sure we got what he was saying.

"Ready, hike!" Leo yelled after Perry blew her whistle.

We carried out the play smoothly, until it came to Chase throwing the "Perfect" pass "You all look like scribbles!" He shouted.

Two players totally clothes lined Chase, and then dog piled on him "Game over, Dingo's win!" Perry shouted.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted, dropping on the ground.

"See you at seven Paige!" Trent shouted.

I was still sitting on the ground when the guys walked up to me "Paige's got a date, Paige's got a date" They sang. I took my current position as a weapon and hit them all in the shin, they screeched in pain.

"You got hit by a girl, you got hit by a girl." Bree and I sang.

**Hope you liked it let me know what you thought! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gonna do the sister instead of Daniel like in Lab Rats 2. I feel like I need to do something with the sister.**

School was going by fast, well the days dragged on, but two weeks had already passed since I met Ada,m Bree, and Chase. Bree was pretty cool, really in the long run we could hardly be more different which was probably why we were such good friends I guess we sort of balanced each other out. Adam was like an older brother. But I think of the three of them I felt closest to Chase. I don't know why. I mean he was a pumps know it all. I guess for some reason he was just easy to talk to.

Walking into the building with Bree we both stopped. Flyers and two big banners were hanging everywhere for a school dance. _OH MY GOD! _I said in my head then heard Bree say "Oh wow, do you think Ethan will ask me? No, wait he can't, I mean what if it goes awful, but it could turn out like in the movies where they fall in love right?" "Bree calm down! One, if doesn't ask you then he is not worth your time, if does then be yourself. Ok, wait, be yourself but without running like a thousand miles." She inhaled and said "Ok, I am cool, confident and collected."

A voice scoffed "More like nervous and spazzy as soon as he comes over here." "Please, Chase you couldn't get a single girl to date you even if you paid her." Bree rolled her eyes. I laughed. "I already ate this morning guys, so I'm just going to head to home room." "I'm not really hungry, I'll walk with you." Chase said following me up the stairs. Bree gave him a look "You're always hungry." "No I'm not." He called as we walked. "So… how was your weekend?" I asked. "Good I guess, you were at the house all weekend, so wouldn't you know?" "Hey you don't have to deal with my sister 24/7 you don't know what I deal with at home." I told him. We talked all the way to homeroom and I'm pretty sure we actually passed that classroom about 5 times before the bell rang and we actually went in.

Sometime after third period me and Bree went to find the boys, and we found them about talking about dance. "Are you guys talking about the dance too? Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?" Chase smirked "Nobody's asked you yet have they?" "No… I really want to go with that guy. His name is Ethan, he sits next to me in my chemistry class, coincidence I think not. Chemistry." She giggled at me for the last part and I did too, she found romance in everything. "What should I do?" She asked. "Bree I told you, be yourself." I sighed dramatically at her. "I got this." Chase leaned in and started listening in on his conversation. "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute. Eww! He's talking about you!" Bree jumped up and down. Then she started freaking out as he walked over to ask her to the dance. "HEY ETHAN! How are, you know I, uh, what is that over there?" She pointed to the wall and Ethan looked she then flew off. I rolled my eyes and walked in the direction she had just run in.

**Chase's POV**

I ran into the lab, "Hey guys! I figured it out!" "Uh yeah, so did I, do not eat the outside of a pineapple." "No... I figured out how to make Melanie like Leo! I recorded her with my bionic hearing, let me play it back for you." Pushing my finger with the flash drive (literally) into the usb port the voice I heard wasn't Danielle's. Adam and Leo looked at me strange, I may have, sort of recorded a few conversations I've had with Paige earlier. "Oops." I said feeling my face get hot, quickly switching the recording. Playing it, I explained we had to make Leo look like a hero.

**Paige's POV**

Coming down the hallway the next day at school I stopped "Uh why is Adam underneath a locker?" "Oh we're trying to make Leo look like a hero and 'save' him for a girl he likes."Chase answered me. "Yah this isn't a totally elabrat sceme that can only end badly." I said sarcastically. "Oh no he's good, he's great." Leo stepped in front of the toppled locker and told the guys who were trying to help him. "This should be fun." I said.

"Oh they're coming! Commence stage one of lady for Leo!" Chase said. That's when I saw my sister and her friends walk out. I guess Leo was after one of her friends. "Oh no this man is trapped, he looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will take charge and heroically do just that." Leo's voice was so staged I couldn't believe Danielle and her friend were watching this like it was real. Leo pretended to pick up the locker while Adam pushed it up. "You really expect this to work?" I whispered to Chase. "Ehh maybe." he said. Then Melanie started flirting with Adam and Leo got mad. Wait. MELANIE!? She asked him to the dance and adam said yes. Leo got mad again. MELANIE?! Leo knew I hated her.

The rules were simple "Don't embarrass your sister at school sweetheart." my mother would say "Don't speak to me at school." my sister would say.

I don't mind those rules, but I would like her to stay away from my friends. I stormed back over to them. Leo seemed to have forgotten how mad I was gonna be in his own anger.

"Paige, can you please tell Adam he can't go to the dance with Melanie?" Leo asked.

"You can't go to the dance with Melanie." I said.

"Thank you."

"Because she's my sister." I told them.

"What?" Adam and Chase all shouted. clearly Leo hadn't told them.

"Leo, you knew that!" I told him.

"I'm sorry she's just so perfect!" he broke down.

"She uses you as foot stool in math class!" I yelled at him

"We didn't." Chase said "Yah we just knew she was popular but figured it'd be like a cheerleader or class president or something." Adam said

"Well she's the kind of popular where, you don't really do anything special, you're just pretty and you get everything." I scowled.

"You don't like your sister do you?" Chase asked.

"No I really don't!" I said

"Which is why Adam should not go out with her, she'll end up leaving you standing by the wall, while she goes and dances with the quarter back. Or, she'll tell your mom you're in the car, when you're actually in a gas station bathroom in Nevada…took me three showers to get that smell out of my hair." I shivered, remembering the memory.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not gonna cancel on her just cause you have a problem with her." Adam said

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." I said before I left.

That all led up to Thursday, the day before the dance. Chase walked with me to every class because Bree seemed to have magically disappeared when he'd show up. Lunch I was waiting in line and I saw Chase walk to Melanie to convince her of not going with Adam. "Hi Melanie. Sorry to barge in on your gossip session." He said then quickly added "That you may or may not have been having. Remember that guy who heroically lifted that wall of lockers?" "The tall good looking guy?" _Ugh, she can't even bother to remember his name? _"No the, smaller more interesting looking one." "Oh! My sturdy little foot stool." Chase grinned "Bingo, anyway I know you like my brother Adam and that's creating a problem in his friendship with Leo." She nodded. "So I was kind of hoping you'd go to the dance with Leo instead?" "Aww that's so sweet, you're worried about your friends. You know what? I know how to fix this whole thing." "See, I knew if I just talked to you, this would work out!" "It sure did, I'll just go to the dance with you!" She giggled. Yeah, my Styrofoam cup? I squeezed it hard then it broke open spilling my water everywhere.

What the worst part was is that Chase didn't say no. I felt my inside's curl up and I wanted to disappear. Leo and Adam walked in and Chase gave them a weird smile. "Hey guys, here's the deal, Melanie's not going to dance with either of you… She's going with me!" My jaw clenched and I fought back the urge to buy another cup of water to dump of Chase's head.

My ister had really doe it this time.

I decided to confront her "Hey sis!" I shouted, mostly to her friends her were standing behind her.

"What, I don't have a sister, I don't even know who you are" Her friends walked off "I told you not to talk to me at school." She hissed.

'Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on getting two dates to the dance." I said sarcastically.

"What, are you talking about? I only have one." She said.

"Really, because I strictly remember you having Adam as a date yesterday, and now you have Chase as a date, so…"

"Why are you so upset it's not like we're gonna start dating or anything.I'm not trying to steel your nerdy little friends. And plus you're not even going to the dance you won't have to see us there so why are you so- OH MY GOD! You like him don't you?" She asked.

"NO!" I said to her. "He's just my friend and I just don't wanna see you hurt him." I told her

"Fine what ever you say. And I'll be sure to tell you how much fun Chase and I have at the dance tomorrow night." She said walking away.

The next day At lunch Chase came up to me. "Look Paige I'm sorry ok. Realy."

"Chase, I-" I didn't get finish, Melanie walked over and grabbed his hand. "Hey cutie ready for tonight?" "Er yeah." _He's STILL going with her? _"Chase you look busy." I muttered walking away.

Later at the end of the day Bree came up to me. "Hey Please tell me you're coming to the dance." she said "I'm sorry have you met me?" I asked her sarcastically "Look I know it's not your thing but I found a full proof way not to run away at the dance and I need you there for moral suport. Please for me?" She begged "OK normally I'd say no but I wanna be there for an I told you so to the guys tonight anyways so sure." I told her. "Oh yah I heard about that whole thing I'm sorry." She said "Don't worry about it." I told her. "But just ou of curiosity why are you so mad at Chase. I mean you weren't mad at Adam just worried he'd get hurt. With Chase you're worried and mad." she wanted now why I was more upset about Chase going on a date with my sister then Adam. Easy. "Chase is smarter then Adam he should know better." I answered "Are you sure it's not cause you maybe like Chase?" Bree asked "NO! Why do people keep asking me that?" I said angrily. "Just asking." Said raising her hands in surrender.

Once Bree and I were at the dance we walked in hand on our hips. "Hello boys." Bree smiled, only to stumble slightly, ok a lot, in her new heels. "Bree are you sure want to wear those?" I whispered. "Yeah, I got this." As she walked to Ethan, I made sure to turn and smile at the boys. Chase gave me quirky half smile, and Adam winked at me which caused Chase to punch his arm. But of course Melanie chose then to prance over and ask to dance. I walked to the punch table and filled my cup. Drinking I watched Chase pull her to the dance floor. I almost dropped my cup from laughing, not at Chase, at Melanie. She looked mortified, I was maybe a little less awkward dancer but I was still pretty bad, it would have been to dance with someone worse than me.

But once Chase realized people were laughing at he looked more embarrassed than her. He looked around at all the people, when his eyes fell on me I had a small 'it's ok' smile on. I didn't bother not to laugh when Adam threw her up into the rafters. Leo came out five minutes later with back up dancers _Oh dear lord… _I thought.

Later I was leaning against the wall watching Chase sulk. I walked over to him. "Do I even need to say it?" i asked him. "No but I'm pretty sure you will any ways." he answered. "I told you so." I said. "I know you warned us and we didn't listen. I'm sorry." he said "Apology accepted." I said. He still looked lonely. I sighed. This would not help the rumors that I liked him. "Come on," I said to him. "What?" he asked "Let's dance. Just let me lead." I said as I pulled him on to the dance floor and put his hands in the right places. He gave me a shocked look. "What?" asked him

"You're letting me touch you." he said "Take it easy brainiack, I'm touching you don't get any idea's." I told him strictly. In one song I showed Chase just how dance a simple box step with someone. At the end of the song we just looked at each other. I swear I think we booth started to lean in for a second before Bree ran up to me with her shoe's in her hands. And I quickly seperated myself from him before Bree could really notice anything. "OMG Paige things went awesome Ethan!" She said excitedly. "That'e awesome Bree." I said walking away from her. I looked back at Chase and I could'e sworn I saw him smerking.

**Let me know what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the lab with the guys and Davenport watching them do some of there training. "Ok guys the next phase of your training is handling extreme climates. So we'll frost Chase, bake Bree, and submerg Adam." Davenport said, "That's not realy part of the training i just got one of those carnival dunk tanks and I'm dying to try it out." Chase ran into his tube first. "Ok Chase I'm setting your tube on atartic if too much just give me sign." he said waving his hands Chase nodded.

"Hey thats not fair I wanna be abused by weather." Leo wined pouting.

"Leo if you really wanna be abused try standing over here by Adams morning breath." Bree stated rolling her eyes.

"I do not have moring breath." Adam defended, "It smells like that all day." he finished matter of factly.

"Leo these guys are specialy trained to handel these kind of climates your not." Davenport told Leo.

"I can handel extreme cold." Leo said.

"Leo you get brain freeze chewing mint gum." Davenport countered

"So Paige having fun watching us train." Bree said bordely as if this wasn't totaly awesome.

"Um yeah." I stated in and obvious tone. sudenly a phone started ringing. Davenport answered it.

"Davenport" he said, "What that's terrible well that's awesome but that's terrible!"

"What's going on what's so terrible?" Adam asked after Davenport hung up.

"Well I created the worlds fastest train but now it's speeding out of controlle full nuclonium towards down town Welkerville."

"What was awesme?" Bree asked

"The trains goin like 400 miles an hour." he answered. "My entire carear is riding on this and I don't understand my design was fawless."

"So flawless you forgot to include an emergency break?" Leo asked scoldingly

"No I never accounted for the condutor spilling his popia smoothie all over the controlls and then jumping of the train." Davenport answered. "You know when stuff like this happens they always blame the scientist. This is human error, scientists don't make mistakes."

"Does any one else feel like we forgot something?" I asked. suddenly there was a knocking sound we all turned around to see a frozen Chase.

"Oh Chase." Davenport exasperated, "Now I have to explain the whole train story again." he complained. We all groaned too.

We had Chase rapped up in a towel and Leo, and Bree were rubbing him to keep him warm. Things between me and Chase had been kinda weird since the dance. I mean we almost kissed. I just wanted to forget the whole thing but that was easier said then done. Every time I tried talking to him it just kept feeling akward, I think he wanted to talk about it but I wasn't the talk about your problems type.

But the main reason I didn't want to talk to him was that I didn't think it would be good idea if the two of us started dating or something. He was just a friend and I wasn't gonna ruin that. Besides I wasn't exactly the girlfriend type. I was always wrapped up in my music, I never wore make-up, I had both a lip and nose piercing, and I didn't like people touching me and pretty sure being touched is sorta a requirement for beng a girlfriend. But, at the dance when I was was dancing with him I hadn't really minded him touching me, it had felt nice, almost right. NO stop! What was I saying? Chase was my friend the two of us would both just push past this and try to pretend nothing ever happened.

That's when Davenport ran in with a big black duffel bag. "When ever I invent something I always create a back up device to support it." he told us as he put the bag down on the table.

"As aposed to just building it right the first time." said Chase sarcasticly as I got up to see what Davenport was doing.

"I think I liked you better frozen." Davenport countered as he unzipped the bag. "My decelerator can stop anything ocean liners, frate trains, tanks, 18 wheelers, 12 wheelers-"

"Does it stop unnessacerily long explinations?" Leo cut him off.

"Apperently so." Davenport answered. "The only problem is I can't figure out how to get it on the train." Davenport said. Adam Bree and Chase each looked at each other excitedly.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Bree asked. "Our first mission!" Bree and Chase said at the same time.

"I wanna pet pig!" Adam yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no you guys are not prepared for this kind of mission. Down the line figures crossed there will be plenty of other horrible disasters." Davenport said. The guys looked dissapointed.

"But you need to stop this train now and you need us to help you." Chase argued.

"Please Mr. Davenport this is what you trained us for." Bree pleaded.

"Alright you gotta leave the nest sometime." Davenport agreed. "Get into your capsuls guys I can't believe I'm saying this it's time to upgrade to your mission suites." he said the last part like a mother see her daughter in a wedding dress. The guys excitedly ran to their tubes.

They got out in their new suit's "I liked the old one's better." I said simply with a shrug. every one gave me a confused look. "What? The other ones looked cooler." I exclaimed feeling accused of something.

"Alright," Davenport said as we all fallowed him back over to the table, "We'll be able to comunicate with these ear pieces and I'll monitor your progress on the trains survalence system that way if you explode I can watch it unfold in glorious HD." The 5 of us gave each other looks. "That came out wrong." Davenport said. "For you," Davenport said handing an ear piece to Bree, "Chase, Adam-"

"Hey!" Adam interupted. I looked over to see Leo took Adams ear piece.

"Leo." Davenport exasperated.

"Well what I supossed to use 2 cans and a string?" Leo asked sarcsticaly. Davenport gave him a look and Leo walked away dissapointedly. Tasha walked in then.

"Well your favorite news reporter just got their big break" Tasha said

"Linda Moniernez?" Chase

"Chip Sputnick?" Bree

"Cal Compten with sports?" Adam

"Maya Goldberg?" Leo (**I know he didn't say anything in the episode but I tought he should have)**

"Chet Walden?" Me

"No...me. I am done doing stories on singing dogs and babies that look like ex-presidents, the network finally gave me a real assignment, I'm covering a runaway train" she announced

"Wow what a coinkidinc Mr Davenport..." Davenport cut off Adam "Is uh so proud of you honey" he said giving Adam a warning look "Will you watch Leo?" she asked, he nodded "Of course and don't forget be balanced and fair, collect all the facts and blame the conductor he's an idiot" Davenport said pushing Tasha towards the lift door, she nodded and headed upstairs "This stinks, everyone get's to go on an' adventure but me" Leo said dissapointedly.

"Leo don't worry just because these guys are going on the train doesn't mean we can't have fun here, I'll pop in the 'Goober the spunky Gaboose DVD in for yah" Davenport exclaimed smiling, I gave him a look "I'm 14" Leo pointed out "Okay then pop it in yourself" Davenport said shrugging and turning to the others "C'mon guys we gotta get you in your gear"he said, they jogged of somewhere and I smiled to myself "Hey Paige help me out" Leo said quietly, I watched him put the bag on the floor and lie down in it, he actually fitted "Look at that, I'm travel size" he exclaimed happily "Leo your not going with them" I said crossing ym arms "C'mon Paige, we've been best friends for years just help me out with this please." he said pleadingly, I gave him a look "Fine but only because I need more blackmail on you." I told him as I zipped it up. "Thank you" his muffled voice said, I rolled my eyes and sat on the counter while the guys came back "Hey Paige where's Leo?" Davenport asked curiously, I shrugged "He went upstairs to do something" I replied, he nodded.

"Ready" Bree exclaimed excited, Davenport walked over to them and I watched from the archway "Okay I've called my chopper and it should be here in 2 minutes"

"Well good luck guys!" I said walking over to them. "Be careful!" I said sternly.

"When aren't we?" She asked.

"Don't break anything." I told Adam.

Then I turned to Chase.

"Be safe." I said to him seriously.

"I always am." he told me.

"Well by guys have fun!" I waved as they left.

I was sat on the computer chair watching the screen with Davenport, Chase was flicking Adam for some reason and I just rolled my eyes "Focus guys, we only got 15 minutes before this thing hits a turn flies off the tracks and blows up Welkerville" Davenport exclaimed "Man I'm glad I don't live there" Adam said chuckling, I smiled

"Chase locate the onboard braking system, Bree inspect the tanks for leaks and Adam get a picture of the Spidometer for my web page..Wow" Davenport said smiling, I gave him a look and he handed me something "Headset?" he asked sheepishly, I took it from him and put it on "Hey guys" I greeted "Hi Paige" Adam said waving at the camera, I chuckled and watched as the bag Leo was in fell into the train, he unzipped it and the guys surrounded him

"Leo?" they exclaimed "Where's the dining cart? I'd like to get a bite to eat before I save the town of Welkerville" he said dramatically while putting his hands on his hips "Leo what are you doing here?" Bree asked "Joining the mission, I wanna be like you guys" he replied "But Leo your not like us and I don't mean that in a bad way we just have really cool super fun features and you don't" Adam said nonchalantly "Uh Leo where's the diselorator we need to stop the train?"

Chase asked holding the bag "You mean the pointy metal thing that was poking me in the butt?" he asked nervously, I noticed davenport holding some giant metal device "It's right here" he said angrily, I giggled nervously "Somebodies in trouble" I sang in a baby voice, he glared at the camera "You zipped the bag Paige it's your fault as much as mine" he pointed out, my eyes widened and they all faced the camera "You knew he was in the bag?" Dad asked,

I winced and nodded "Maybe" I squeeked "Leo I'm supposed to be watching you" Davenport exclaimed "And you are, in glorious HD" Leo said, I nodded in agreement and noticed Davenport glaring at me "Leo without the diselorator we can't stop the train" Chase admitted "Davenport what are we gonna do?" Bree asked "I'm coming to get Leo if he blows up on that train I'm gonna have to get Tasha a puppy. I'll bring the diselorator in my high speed helicopter...Wow how many guys can sayd that they chased their high speed train in their high speed helicopter? I'm awesome"

Davenport exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and he held the diselorator "I'm coming" I said standing "No you stay here Paige" he said turning to me, I crossed my arms "Okay, you're right I should stay here and wait for to tell Tasha that you let Leo go on a speeding train that will most likely blow up" I said knowingly, he sighed and smiled "Wow you are good at blackmail." He said "It's a gift." I told him before we headed out.

We were hovering above the train in the helicopter and I could see the guys "Okay I'm gonna drop the decelorator now, make sure you catch it it's very delicate, pretend it's a baby" Davenport said "Okay!" Adam shouted, Dad pushed the button but the decelorator missed the hole and flew off the train "Well that went well" I said sarcastically "Pretend I caught it!" Adam shouted, I rolled my eyes "You know when I'm filling out the incident report I'm putting human error" Davenport exclaimed annoyed. "Okay were gonna have to abort the mission, never liked Welkerville anyways. Paiges's gonna drop down the rope ladder and you all climb up..Leo first" Davenport said, I opened a door in the floor of the helicopter and dropped down the ladder through the roof of the train. "I'm gonna check on them." I said. I climbed down the ladder carefully and jumped through the hole.

"Paige what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Making sure your ok Morons! We have to go." I told them.

"We can't it's like we just told Leo. We were created to go beyond what's humanly possible." Adam started "This is our first Mission and we can't fail." Bree finished.

"Then I'm staying to help if Leo get's to I'm going to."I told them. "Were coming up!" Leo suddenly shouted, I looked behind me to see him hook a box to the ladder and tug "Pull me up!" he shouted looking through the hole, the ladder dissapeared and Leo closed the roof door

"You guys are both crazy" Chase exclaimed, I stood next to Leo and shrugged "Were all in this together, me and Paige may not be superhuman but it doesn't mean we can't be hero's" Leo said, I nodded in agreement, the bionics took off their mic's and threw them on the floor, Chase created some projector thing and I stared at it "Okay we have approximatly 3 minutes to slow this thing down before it hits the turn and flies of the tracks" he said,

the screen dissapeared and I nodded "Okay let's think, an' object in motion remains in motion unless an' external force blocks it" I said in thought "So what could block our path?" Bree asked "Oh I got it we could put the Nuclonium tanks in front of the train" Adam said, I just then noticed the tanks filled with neon green liquid next to us "Then the train would blow up" Bree pointed out "Thus stopping it" Adam said "If only Wile E Cayote was here." I said to Leo. "Yah he'd have a giant rubber band to tie around two trees and stop this thing"

Leo said smiling "Leo that's it. The Reed-Bennet bridge is 19.8 miles ahead, our ropes are unbrakable so if Bree ties them all together..." Chase started "..I could use my super speed to wrap them arount the bridge supports..." Bree said "...and then Adam could use his strength to hold the rope and stop the train" Chase finished "Sounds like a plan" I said nodding, they grabbed the rope and Leo's eyes widened a little "Did I mention that Wile E cayote dies in ever episode?"

he asked, I chuckled "Just get the bag" Adam said, Leo handed them the rope and they opened the double doors, the train was going a lot faster than' I thought the bag then was ripped right out of his hands. "Can we chop that up to human error?" Leo asked. Adam nodded.

Bree sped off and a few seconds later came back with the other end of the rope "Okay the ropes secure" she said handing it to Adam. "Also look what the train did to this penny," She said holding up a cool looking penny, we all made sounds of intrest. "And this squirrel." She added holding up a dead squirrel and we each crianged away. Adam wrapped the rope around his hand securely before sitting down and holding onto a handle "Hey guys what if this doesn't work? I mean I know I'm strong but this goes way beyond our training what if I can't do it?" he asked nervously "Adam strength doesn't just come from your muscles, it also comes from your mind" Bree said

"Okay then maybe someone else should take the rope" Chase said, I punched his shoulder warningly. "This is everything we've prepared for, you can do this, just believe in yourself, I believe in you" Bree said, she sat behind Adam with her legs either side of him and her arms around his waist "I believe in you too" Chase said doing the same to Bree. "So do I, and I'm touching you!" I said getting down behind Chase. "I just spent 4 hours in a bag without a bathroom I think my support goes without saying"

Leo said getting behind me "Okay here we go, 20 seconds" Chase told us, I nodded and held onto him tighter.a ringtone started playing and Bree answered her phone "Hello?...what?...Oh no" she exclaimed "What?" I asked nervously

"Caitlyn just broke up with Rodney" she said, I rolled my eyes and Adam gasped "Bree this is serious" Chase said annoyed "I know, they've been dating for like three months" she said "Hey can I talk to her for a sec?" Chase asked, Bree handed him the phone and he threw it through the train door, she glared at him but turned back around, we all shuffled closer to each other and held on tighter "Okay guys 5 seconds, 4...3...2...1.." The train started to screech and we all fell to the right while screaming, my head on Chase's shoulder, the lights suddenly went out and everyone stopped as we were thrown to the side, the lights came back on

"You guys did it" Leo exclaimed "We completed our first mission"

Bree said happily, Chase high fived Adam who winced afterwards "Ow, rope burn" he said. The four of them hugged when Davenport got on to the train "Thank goodness, the train is okay" he exclaimed, we all gave him a look "And you guys are okay too, that's good. First one back at the lab get's a food pellet smoothie" he said, the bionics ran out and I followed laughing.

**Later **

I was still at the Davenports but I felt like being alone and I didn't wanna go home cause my sister was there so I decided to climb u on their roof they'd never find me here I figured I could just sit here and think for a while but then I heard he hatch open and foot steps walk up behind me. Of course it was Chase who sat down next to me. "How'd you find me?" I asked "Well you want to be alone but you don't wanna go home so I thought I'd look in the last place anyone else would." He said to me. I laughed. "We need to talk." He said. I sighed.

"I know." I told him "Look Paige what happened at the dance the other night, it was nothing." He told me I looked up at him. "Nothing?" I asked "Nothing," He answered "I'm sorry that it almost happened I promis I won't happen again, you're my best friend and I don't wanna ruin that, no matter how hot you are." He told me I smiled. "Don't tel Leo or Bree but I think you're my best friend now too." I told him. "Good." He said smiling. "So I guess I'll see you inside, oh and don't worry no one else knows you're up here." He said as he got up and left. "'K thanks! see you inside!" I called after him. It ment nothing, we were just friends. Perfect! That's just what I wanted. So...why do I feel so sad?

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Saturday so naturally I was getting as far away from my house as I could. I walked over to the Davenports. Things had gotten better with Chase after the talk we had the other night, it wasn't akward or unresolved. And I wanted it to stay that way. That dissapointment I felt when Chase said the dance ment nothing was meaningless. He was my friend I had no other feelings for him at all, no matter what happens. I walked in to the Davenports and my eyes widened at the scene before me, Adam was using Leo as a weight lift, Bree and Chase were playing with a ball and my dad was in a weird position while mumbling some foreign language, in short everything was nuts in this house

"Mornin' Paige" Leo said as I walked past him, I nodded in greeting and sat down on the stool next to Tasha "But not today...why?...because Donald's not feeling well. Look I gotta go he just threw up in my purse, love you bye" she said hanging up the phone, I gave her a confused look "My mother" she said, I nodded in understanding. I had met Leo's grandma on more then one occasion and I only knew too well how she and Tasha got along. "You know were gonna have to have her over eventually"

Davenport said "No we don't, look my mom doesn't just visit she has inspections, if she spots anything weird she will use it as an' excuse for her to move in" Tasha explained, Bree suddenly sped over to us and caught the ball "Nothin' weird here" she said before carrying on, I smiled in amusement and headed for the fridge "Hey Paige, you wanna play?" Bree asked motioning to the ball in her hand,

"I don't do athletic stuff unless it's absolutly nessasery. " I said, she nodded with a laugh and turned back to Chase "It's my mother!" Tasha shouted, I jumped and turned my head to see someone's face on the front door security cam "I'll be in the lab" Davenport said nervously, I decided to follow him down there and he gave me a confused look

"I ain't stayin' up there, I've had more then enough time with her in the past." I said, he nodded and we entered the lab, I saw different devices on the stands and I nodded in realisation "Oh, Chase told me about this it's time for you call thing isn't it?" I asked, he nodded and took off the weird helmet type thing "Yeah, speaking of which I need to change so can you watch all this stuff until I get back?" he asked hopefully, I gave him a look

"You know, I don't know much about this stuff" I pointed out, he shrugged "You don't have to, but Leo and Chase will be down here soon so can you please make sure they don't touch anything" he begged, I sighed and nodded "Sure" I said, "Thank you" he said before leaving, I sighed and flopped down onto the swirly chair and pulled my lap top out of my bag, put in my head phones and started mixing some music.

An Hour Later...

I was watching finishing up a song track when Leo came in looking excited "And I'm here on time" he exclaimed smiling, I chuckled and turned to face him "You look happy" I said, he nodded and sat down in the other chair "I am, I'm gonna me helpin' D and Chase out with the call thingy" he replied, I nodded "Sounds fun" I said sarcastically, he gave me an' annoyed look

"What are you doing down here anyways?" he asked, I sighed "Davenport told me to stay down here until he get's back because he doesn't want you or Chase touching anything" I explained, he rolled his eyes "God you get electrocuted once and suddenly he sends a babysitter" he exclaimed, I gave him a confused look "Electrocuted? Man I wish I'd seen that" I said chuckling

"I'm here" a familiar voice called out, I smiled. "Sup Chase?" Leo asked, Chase nodded in greeting and he looked confused once he noticed I was there too "What are you doing down here?" he asked, "Gee nice to know you love having me around." I said sarcastically, "You know what I mean." he said "Davenport doesn't want you or Leo touching anything so he sent me down here to make sure nothing happens"

I explained, "He asked you?" Chase asked confused "I was the first one he saw." I explained "Well I can make sure Leo doesn't touch anything, if you wanna go back upstairs and interact with Leo's grandma like the rest of us did." he said putting his hands into his front pockets, I nodded and stood up "Later Leo" I said, he waved goodbye "Bye Chase." I waved as I went into the elevator.

I walked into the living room and found Adam, Tasha and Leo's grandma in the kitchen "So, what is the master chef preparing anyway?" Leo's Grandma asked looking at Adam, I tilted my head in confusion "Um, did I miss something?" I asked, Bree grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch "Hey! Touching!" I said to her warningly. She rolled her eyes "Sorry. We can't tell Leo's grandma were bionics so I'm Tasha's personal trainer, Adam's the chef and Chase is Leo's nanny"

she explained, I nodded "Okay I'll try not to get all that stuff mixed up" I said relaxing back onto the couch "Hey Paige, what's up with you and my brother?" she asked curiously, I shrugged "Nothin', were fine" I told her, weren't we? She nodded but still looked a little skeptic "I'm gonna go distract the grandma" she said heading over to them, I sighed and decided to help Adam with the cooking while Bree distracted Leo's Grandma "Hey Paige when did you get here?" she asked as I walked past, I looked at Tasha who thought for a moment but didn't say anything.

"Oh I've been here the whole time I was just downstairs." I said hoping she'd buy it, she shruged it off and turned back to Bree. She had never really like me. I carried on to the kitchen "Simmer on low heat" he said reading from the instructions, I sat down on the stool and watched him "Low heat...oh okay" he exclaimed, he covered one eye with his hand and used heat vision to warm up the pan "Yeah I'm cooking" he exclaimed excitedly, I chuckled "Which I always do" he added once he noticed the confused looks Rose had been giving him. Bree had just sped to keep Rose from falling and my eyes widened "How'd you get behind me so fast?" Rose asked, Bree's eyes widened for a moment "Uh how did you get in front of me so fast you speedy little grandma you" she said, I laughed. Oh this was fun.

Later On...

Adam was still cooking but Bree had stopped training Rose after the little incident earlier that nearly revealed her powers, but now that she wasn't occupied Rose was very interested to know where dad, Leo and Chase were "I'll just get them" Tasha said nervously before heading towards the lift, leaving us to deal with Rose "So how you been Paige?" she asked, "Good. You?" i asked "Oh I've been good." She said nodding. "You come over here often?" She asked "As often as I did at their old place." I answered. "Would you please take that jewelry out of your face?" She finally asked me which she always did when I saw her. I looked at her simply and said "No." We had a short stair down until she finally said "Donald" When Davenport walked in with Leo and Chase behind him.

"Rose" Dad said "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me" she said accusingly while placing her hands on her hips "I was...uh sick...I was feeling very ill and I had a very important phonecall, but it wasn't nearly as important as you" Dad replied trying to get out of his pickle "Nice save" Rose said "Thank you I thought so" Dad said in thought "Honey what are Adam and Bree doing?" Davenport asked glancing between Adam who was still cooking and Bree who was doing starjumps "You mean our chef and trainer?" Tasha hinted, Davenport nodded

"That explained what their doing" he said in realisation "You know what? Let's just all sit down and have a nice dinner together" Tasha suggested "Well we can sit down but having a nice dinner just isn't going to happen" Leo said, I laughed and headed towards the table with the others "Hey, your Leo's nanny and your letting him near a hot stove?" Rose exclaimed looking at Chase, his eyes widened and he ran towards Leo "Watch it Leo, d'you wanna get sent to bed without any supper?" he asked dragging Leo away from the stove,

I sat down at the table and Adam poured the spagetti into Rose's bowl first, except it was burnt...really bad "What is going here?" she exclaimed "Trust me there is nothing going on here" Tasha said reasuringly, Rose scoffed "Everything is completely normal" Tasha added, a loud crashing sound was heard and I looked behind me to see a large robot type thing come through the kitchen wall "What the heck is that?" I screamed "Well that had horrible timing" Davenport said, the robot threw the kitchen table over and we all jumped out of our seats

"What is that?" Rose asked with wide eyes "That is...another member of our staff, go away James we don't need you right now" Leo said to the robot, I rolled my eyes "Look I might be old, but that's no buttler I'm out" Rose exclaimed, we all ran towards the couch and hid behind while Leo and Chase hid behind the large gras plant "Adam don't just sit there go take that thing down " Bree said, Adam stood up but Tasha held him back "You do that and somone will know that someone has certain ability's" she said motioning towards her mother,

who looked seriously freaked out, the oven came flying towards us and we ducked so that it hit the wall "Well great now dinners ruined" Adam exclaimed annoyed, I rolled my eyes again "Donald your the man of the house do something" Rose said looking at my dad, I scoffed "That's a good one" I muttered "Your right I'll take care of this" Davenport said making his way towards the robot, he ran back though once the robot started shooting lazer "This is not good" I said watching the robot, after a few seconds of destroying everything Chase suddenly flipped over the couch and started distracting the robot, Leo ran towards it with something but the robot knocked it out of his hands and grabbed his arms so he couldn't do anything

"Hey Chase, did we have a plan B?" Leo asked "Hey, nobody lay's a hand on my grandson, it's time to pick up the hat" Rose said, she ran over to the robot and kicked it back so that it let go of Leo, she came running back and I was actually very shocked "Way to go Grandma, and you didn't even break a hip" Bree said proudly, I chuckled and turned back to the robot and Leo who was lying on the floor, the robot walked towards him but Chase skidded across the floor, grabbed the device and picked up Leo before putting up his bionic shield,

he did something with the device and the robot went flying back, it didn't get up so we took it all as good news and stood up cheering "Somebody better tell me what's going on right now and right now just past so you ain't talkin fast enough" Rose said, we all quietted down and glanced at each other nervously "Rose there is a completely rational explenation for all of this, you are delusional...who wants desert?" Dad asked facing us, I rolled my eyes and Rose gave Tasha a look

"You know what mom? This is our life, our house may be high tech and chaotic but it is full of love, and it may not be perfect for you but it is perfect for our family" Tasha said hugging the bionics and Leo "What family? Wait who are these people?" Rose asked confused, I was sat on the stairs watching the whole thing play out "Uh they are my brothers kids that I adopted when he died fell in a volcano"

Davenport said, I smiled in amusement and Rose walked towards them "Well why didn't you just say so? Now it all makes sense, your just a modern family with a bunch of adorable kids, who is gonna need their grandma around all the time, you know I can stay in that spare room you got down the hall c'mon baby..." Rose started rambling and Tasha walked outside with her, and hopefully talked her out of staying.

A Few Hours Later...

Tasha's mom had left eventually and everyone was in their rooms, apart from the bionics who were downstairs in their tube beds. I really didn't want to go home, so I called my mom and told her I was spending the night here in Bree's room (my mom of course under the impression that she had one). I headed back up to their roof only Chase knew about it so I figured I was safe. I'd head down before anyone woke up tomorrow and pretend I just got here, I realize how creepy that sounds but I don't care. I just couldn't stop thinking about what Bree had asked me earlier.

Nothing _was _going on with Chase, but what remained to be seen was if I wanted there to be. I mean I already know I could never be a good girlfriend but Chase would probably make one of the greatest boyfriends ever. But he didn't like me that way. I had to get over this whole thing I mean what was with me I'd never felt this way about a guy before I'd always been around guys who were annoying or stupid or jocks or...Leo. I had to decide right now whether or not I had feelings for him so that I can either A) Try to get over them or B) Go back to normal. Oh crap. I had to turn to option A.

**Hope you like it! And before anyone asks yes the roof is gonna be an importent part. Writer love review so let my know what you thought! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked over at Bree skeptically as Adam said "Check out what I've done with my locker!" She shrugged, and then we both just stared at him as went through his… interesting locker arrangement. Leo walked over, and Bree took it as her way out of continually looking at the black that made Adam's locker. "Hey Leo, what's that?" "My progress report, I can't believe my science teacher says I'm always late to class…" "You are always late to class." Adam said. "I know that but I don't need to publicized."

Then Chase ran over with a look on his face that made it look like it was the end of the world "Look at this! An A-!" He said. I rolled my eyes annoyed. Not so much at him but at myself. I still hadn't gotten over my feelings for him and it was bugging me that every time I saw him the first thing that went through my head how cute he was. I shook my head trying to listen to Chase whine about his minus.

"I knew my home ec teacher had it for me always criticizing my brownies." Chase said. "Ha! I got a D+, the plus means I'm better." "Adam the plus- you know what it's not even worth it anymore." Bree sighed.

"We don't expect you to get good grades." Chase said to Adam then turned to the rest of us "I was engineered to be the smartest person on the planet, and I just got an A-!" "Chase no big deal!" I said wanting to still get that through his thick head. But he went on like I said nothing "I have been relegated to muddled masses of minus's, like you."Everyone looked at me expectedly to get him to shut up. Hitting his arm I said again "Chase it is not a big deal, and what is wrong with having a minus? You my friend have such an ego problem." He sighed and sat on the bench. "Well look on the bright side, seeing you fall flat on your face is fun for us." Bree grinned, I laughed.

"Oh haha, yeah I get it laugh at the genius." He paused then said "I need to find a way to regain my superiority." _No, you don't… _I thought. Leo looked pained to say it "You could sign up for the student of the semester competition." His eyes lit up and in my head I said _Leo why, WHY would you tell him about that?!_. "What's that?" Chase asked. "Every semester students compete to see who can best improve the school. Whoever wins gets free pencils, a bumper sticker, and a cheesy picture on the wall." He grinned as he said "And that cheesy picture will show everyone my brilliance reigns supreme!" I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang and Adam and Chase looked at each other "Race ya!" "I better go with them…" "'I'll meet up with you in a minute." Bree said. The entire rest of the day Chase went on and on about his platform ideas, and I listened. Some were actually really good and others sucked. And I told him that.

Sometime in between classes the next day I went towards the stairs to find Chase handing out cards. Damn this whole thing screamed "I'm going to take this over the top and not see what's wrong with it!" He stopped in front of two girls and said "Here's my website where you can peruse my platform, marvel at my skills or even play a game of Chase Trivia where all the answers are about me." Right about now would be a good time for a face palm. He saw me and the others who had showed up and saw the scene and ran up handing us cards… that said Chase the Dream. "What do you think?" "What do I think or what's appropriate to say to your face?" He shook his head like Leo didn't get it and looked at me giving a smile. I said "It's horrible." Chase glared and I just smiled. Bree looked at it slight horror "Please do not give these to anyone I might some day want to become friends with!"

"Hey check it out, I rigged the doors with the latest face recognition software with the school database to create a laser automated attendance system." Poor Andrew Lamb, didn't even see it coming. Adam, thank god, took the job of trying to tell him he'd never win like that. "Kids want jacuzzis in math and candy hallways. Ooh and I think biology would be a lot more fun if we could juggle the frogs before ewe dissect them." I looked at him "Adam, you make the dead frogs dance, isn't that enough?" "Uh of course not, dancing doesn't compare to juggling at all."

Lunch rolled around and I stood in line. I grinned seeing the cupcakes and grabbed two. I was only a few people behind Adam, who not to my surprise dumped all the gravy on his food. Then the automated voice of Chase came on and told him "Step away from the gravy." He looked at it strange and said "Don't tell me what to do turkey!" Chase walked over smiling and said "Adam that's my nutritional scanner, ensuring everyone gets a perfectly balanced nutritious lunch." "Oh… Chase I don't think your scanner is a good idea." "Of course it is! Who doesn't being told how to eat properly?" Then his scanner started talking again. "More green beans." He said to some random guy and "Too many fries." To a girl. "Two cupcakes really? I wouldn't, but ok it's your health." I turned with my eyebrows raised and a glare. "Chase!" I didn't yell, but I think it came close. "Paige?" He said sounding a little scared by my tone. "I think I'm going to sit with Bree and Ethan today." I told him before I walked away.

During a passing period I walked with Chase to find Adam putting a vending machine in study hall, Chase yelled "HEY!" Adam dropped it on his foot and screamed making Chase flinched. "Adam what on earth are you doing?" I asked. "For the last time that is not a giant lunch box!" Chase said sighing. "No. I know that, it's part of your campaign to win the student of the semester." People filed in and went straight to machine. "They love it!" "Of course they do they're getting their meal from a machine." Adam paused then said "And you thought you didn't need my help, I'm totally going to win this for you." "Chase…" I said warningly, of course he ignored me. I was really put up with this competition. "Whoa, whoa, you're going to win this thing for me?" "Yeah… I just said that. Don't you think your sudden popularity has something to do with my ideas." "Adam, I really don't think you two should be comparing-" I started but Chase cut me off "No, I think people are finally realizing my campaign slogan 'Chase the Dream' is about me, I'm the dream!" "Chase Davenport, I am about to smack you in the back of the head!" I said, "Feel free to hit him as hard you can Paige, maybe knock some real smart into him." Adam smirked. "Oh no you didn't." Chase growled. "GUYS!" I smacked them. "Ow" they said at the same time rubbing the back of their heads "But my strategy was ten times better than yours; you just can't deal with the fact that I'm finally smarter at something." "Ok, you know what, Chase we're leaving." Grabbing his arm I started dragging him as he said "Oh really? Ten times? What, you use all your fingers and toes to count that?" I stopped and punched his arm "Be nice!" "Paige he's acting like he's better than me!" "And you're acting like a jerk!"

Adam glared and said "You always treat me like an idiot, you know what I'm done helping you, I'm entering this competition myself! I'm taking you down!" He walked up to Chase who said "You wouldn't" "Weren't you listening I said I would!" "I hope you're happy!" I said smacking him the adding "I'm really sick of you thinking you have to be perfect Chase! You don't, no one would care if you weren't, and if you think being a know it all makes you cool, you're wrong." "But-" "No but's, I understand fighting with your brother is normal, but making him feel stupid isn't. He has good ideas. Now let's get to class before I take your head off." "You couldn't get my head if you tried." Chase said trying to joke. "Try me." I said. "Do you want to hang out after school?" He finally asked. I blinked in surprise "I can't I'm hanging out with Bree." "OK, that's fine. Are you really mad at me?" He asked quietly. "I'm not mad at you Chase," I'm mad at myself "I'm annoyed but I'll get over it." Or you.

The next day as Chase was asking people to vote for him Adam came by in an awesome golf cart looking thing. Once he drove off Leo came down the steps saying "Well according to my scientific polling, which is all your crumpled up buisness cards in the trash can, it shows Adam is beating you by a comfortable margin." "If I have to compete with him, I have to start thinking like a simple minded creature, one who goes through the day on random instincts and impulses, like a dog or a monkey or a sea slug." "Or Adam." We all said at the same time.

At lunch I thought I smelled _actual _food cooking. Walking down the stairs I gaped seeing Chase cooking burgers. "Enjoy your chee-ase burger." He said handing one to a kid. "Oh my god, real food?" I said looking at him. "Yup, you want one?" "No, I'm just going to eat the processed crap from the cafeteria. Yes I want one!" Chase smiled sliding one onto a plate, "So I'm assuming I have your vote." He said and I said "Only because you actually know how to cook." Adam walked up and I rolled my eyes. "Really a hamburger cart is best you got?" Smirking Chase said "The only thing juicer than my burgers is what you're about to eat, which is big heaping pile of defeat." I tried not to laugh at his word choice; I ended up coughing trying to swallow. Adam smirked right back and said "Speaking of 'defeat', care for a foot rub?" My eyes got huge "Go on Paige, trust me they work wonders." Adam said. Chase glared again and said "Stop trying to make her go to the stupid side!" "Be nice, being mean is my thing!" I said for what felt the billionth time.

Putting his spatula down Chase said angrily to Adam "You know what I have really had enough of you!" "Aww what are you going to do about?" Adam said in baby voice, which I'm sorry, was hysterical and I cracked up. Chase looked at me rolling his eyes then looked at Adam again. "You can't really enjoy your hamburger without a little ketchup on your buns." He picked up the bottle and squeezed it down his pants. I started laughing harder my hands over my face as I tried to say sternly "Chase!" It came out as me laughing still. "Hah! Jokes on you, I kind of liked it."

During last period we all stood around waiting to see who won. Chase had put on a jacket which he claimed "Makes me look more like a representative of the school." And Adam fired back with "Nerd with an ego." Mrs. Thistle slowly began opening the envelope and Chase said "Oh just let me open it!" I looked at him like he crazy (which I think sometimes he was) and he quickly added "I mean, let me help you with that ma'am." He started reading it saying "Yes! Yes! I… tied with Adam?" His face became annoyed and Adam said "Yeah! I half won!" He spun Chase around who said "Put me down!" He started begging the poor old woman to recount "No no Chase, she's not gonna make it through another count." I said quietly pulling him away.

I followed Chase and Adam into the lab after school and saw Bree already there. "Where have you been?" I asked her. "Eh teaching Leo a lesson. I'll explain later." "I can't believe we have to write an essay to determine the winner." Chase grumbled. "Yeah and when everyone reads my essay, I'm going to be student of the semester." Adam smiled. "Let me see that!" Chase flipped through the pages and laughed showing me them, they were doodles for the most part. I giggled when Adam told him that the tiny headed guy with a big mouth was Chase. "You know what, I'm not going to even worry, because the winner is the person who can write the best essay and we all know that's me."

Adam glared and said "You think you're so smart, but I'm a better…." He stopped and Chase smirked "That's right, you got nothing!" "No, I've got this!" And then his eyes turned orange and Bree pulled me out of the way. As soon as the laser shot out, Chase a force field up. "Oh you think you're so cool because you have lasers, well guess what I can fight back too." He pushed her force field into a ball and shot it at Adam, who went flying back. "Well you don't get to see this every day." I joked. Bree smiled "It's much more fun when you can outrun them and they can't catch you." Leo said "And us two are stuck watching because we don't get cool powers." Chase grinned saying "Bull's eye." Adam charged at him and threw him as well. He screamed and Leo said exactly what I was thinking "Bree should we do something now?" "Nah, they're bionic brothers, it's how they roll."

"Hah! I can still pin you in less than three seconds!" Adam smiled before running off. Chase popped back saying "I'm good… Ugh he always plays the physical card! This contest is my thing and he's trying to show me up!" I looked at Chase "He didn't try to show you up, he did show you up." Bree went from where I left off "And instead of giving him credit, you made feels stupid, which is what you always do." We walked off but I heard Leo say "Huh, I'm starting to think they're both smarter than you too."

The next at school when they finally announced the winner, Bree and I looked at each other in the office. "There is no way Chase wrote this essay." I said putting the one with his name on it back down "He flunked it on purpose." We walked out and Bree read Adam's to Chase. "He would have misspelled library, Adam would've misspelled dog." "Ok, I wrote Adam's essay put his name on it tanked my own essay. He had good ideas and deserved to win." The he added "So I got one A-, guess I can't be perfect at everything." I smiled but said "You have got to be kidding me." He gave a sheepish smile to me "Does it help if I say you were right?" "You'll be needing to say that for a long time buddy." Bree grinned and said "Chase none of that is even true, you're not perfect at a lot of things." I laughed and he rolled his eyes at me.

Leo and I started laughing as Chase drew on Adam's picture of him hugging a tree. And we all had trouble breathing as Adam came down and saw then actually wanted to mess it up. "See, everything is fine, the world won't end because you didn't get an A+." I said, and Chase smiled again "I know, I know." How? HOW? After everything I just watched Chase act like over the last few days, how am I still not over him? I'll just keep trying at it.

**Not my best chapter but I wanted to get this up soon. Hope you liked it anyways! Let me know what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I swear I will do Bionic Birthday Fail I just can't find that episode! But I WILL do it. I promis! **

**Death Spiral Smackdown**

I got to the Davenport's early that morning to go to school and I walked in on Bree making the excuse to hang out with Caitlyn. "I have a really big test to study for." Bree was saying "What? Fine I just hope those old ladies are there to clap for me." Chase said "Hey maybe you could come Paige?" Chase asked "I would but I don't want to." I said "But...Uh maybe you and I could hang out together and do something else?" I asked. UHG! Why was I not over this crush yet? "Yeah sure cool." He said. Did he sound almost nervous? Did he like me back? Uhg no of course he doesn't he's just being my friend and agreeing to hang out with me. Leo picked up a container of something and opened it.

"I never had this cerial before." Leo said about to eat a piece. "No Leo those are power pelets." Bree said "I don't care what there called as long as they make my milk chocolatie." Leo said "No there bite sized pieces of adrenelin that activate our bionics." Chase said "We don't take them any more since we can activate them by ourselves." Bree said "they taste like dog treats without the livery after taste." Chase said we all gave him a look "I'm guessing." "Do me a favore before we hang-out make sure you brush you're teeth." I said. "Well I guess I'll just have these." Leo said picking up another box. Chase grabbed it out of his hands "Careful Leo. Those a powdered sugar cookie donate o's they slow your brain activity." Chase said, he was so cute when he was being smart. STOP IT! I told myself "Hey powdered sugar cookie donate o's!" Adam yelled when he came in taking the box from Chase. Bree, Chase, and I all got up and went down stairs to get their stuff.

After school I was walking with Leo and Chase when Chase noticed that Bree was still here. "What's Bree still doing here I thought she had test to study for." Chase said "Yeah she's not studying for a test." Leo said I was nervous the last thing I needed was Chase and Bree in a fight. "She lied to me." Chase said apparently having used his super hearing to listen to Bree and Caitlyn. "Wow millions of dollars of technology for you to get a tiny grasp of the obvious." Leo said "Did you know about this?" Chase asked me "No." I lied easily, I was good at lying. "My senses are about 1,000X that of the average human I can tell when you're lying to me." He said "You couldn't when she did." I pointed out shrugging, he gave me an annoyed look. "She thinks she can just ditch me and get away with it oh she is going down." Chase said

"Chase I am really not in the mood to play sibling refery." I said "Normally I'd do what you asked but you knew she was lying and didn't tell me." Chase said I rolled my eyes. "Davenprot gave me an over ride app so in an emergency I can take over Adam and Bree's Bionics." Chase said he started lightly slapping himself I looked over to see Bree doing the same thing only much harder. "Stop it!" I said to him Chase was just laughing I tried to shove him to make him stop but I then saw Bree get jerked to the side as well. Caitlyn and her friends walked away freaked out. Chase and Leo started laughing and i was just mad. I went over to talk to Bree.

Later I was walking with Bree over to Caitlyn and her friends. I hadn't told Bree about Chase I figured that he'd done it once and got his revenge and wouldn't do it again. And I was wrong Bree started speeking sweadish I looked over and saw Chase as the source of it I ran over to him "Stop it." I whisper yelled threteningly Chase just shook his head laughing. He then made Bree speak spanish. Then made her do a pick up line. "'Sup ladies how you doin'?" He made her say

If he'd just use that line on me maybe then I could get over him. When Bree's friends walked away she looked around until her eyes landed on Chase and she walked over to us. "You did this to me your using that stupid over ride app." Bree said to Chase who smiled proudly "Yep because you lied to me." Chase said "Well since you used bionics on me I'm going to use mine on you." Bree said "Bree no I don't need to be stuck in the middle like this." I begged "Hey did you know he was using that over ride app?" Bree asked me "Well I..." I didn't really know what to say "I can't believe you didn't tell me just for that I am gonna fight with him." She said she then went back to talking to Chase "And beware it's coming when you least expect it." Bree said

"Oh tough talk form a manly spanish speaking swead." Chase said before they booth walked away in different directions. I really couldn't handle them fighting like this. We were all in the gym watching Leo and Adam take down everyone in the Death Spiral Smackdown. I was standing with Bree. "alright Chase time for a little Bionic revenge." Bree said out loud. I blinked and then noticed Chase had suddenly become, well, ridiculous looking. It was actually kinda hard not to laugh. I gave Bree a frustrated look. After Leo and Adam won the last round Adam was acting crazy. "Leo!" Bree yelled at him to come over. "what's going on with Adam?" she asked "Oh he's just a winner like me." Leo said Bree crossed her arms "Did you give him power pelets?" Bree asked him

"Just one...bowl." Leo said even I knew that had to be bad. "What?!" Bree asked "Too many of those pelets will keep his adrenelin going and he wont be able to turn his Bionics off." Bree said like I said bad. "Doesn't matter now we won!" Leo said "Now!" Shouted Princeple Perry. "On to the finales." "The what?" Leo asked "There can only be one true winner in the Death Spiral Smackdown. So tomorrow we go mano a mano." Perry said to Leo. Yeah this was deffinatly bad. Later I was with Bree and Chase as we walked through the front door "Hey it's the little drummer boy." Leo commented on Chases clothes I laughed.

"It's all they had left in the lost and found." Chase defended "And the hat?" Leo asked "It's part of the onsamble you can't break up the set." Chase said in a duh tone. I still like him after hearing that? Wow there is something wrong with me. "I told you guys I wanted you to stop fighting." I said "Sorry but this isn't over yet." Chase said "Oh just go down to lab so you can put some clothes on." I said annoyed and the 2 of us headed down stairs. I decided that if I was gonna talk to him privitly I had the 3 min walk from the kitchen to the lab including the elevatore ride. "So... Any thing new happening at school with you?" I asked "Like what?" "I don't know make any new friends, like any girls?" i asked the last part hping the answer would be no, my prayers were answered. "Not really I'm busy starting my court justice/astronaut career." he said actually half serious. I laughed. So he didn't like anyone else, that's god news I guess.

The next day I was in gym alone waiting for the Smackdown to start when I noticed Chase walk in in about 50 layers of clothes. And then I saw Bree with tinfoil around her met each other at me. "All those clothes and you couldn't find something to cover your face?" Bree asked him "Go ahead try to embarase I have 36 items of clothing on." Chase said. "Why would I try you're humiliating your self." Bree said

"Oh yeah the Tin Man called he wants his neck back." Chase countered "I'm wearing this to protect my chip from your bionics it's the heavy duty kind they use in resturaunts." Bree said. I just stood there watching them go at it I decided to give up on them if they wanted to fight so be it. Then a few kids past us and started laughing at them "Look what you've done everyone thinks we're weirdos." Bree said "It's your fault for lying and ditching me." Chase said. "I didn't wanna hurt your feelings. I mean Caitlyn is the first real friend I've ever had." Bree said

"Hey!" I said hurt "Other then you Paige." Bree said "And just cause I wanna hang with Caitlyn doesn't mean I like you any less." Bree said to Chase "Well I have new friends too now so..." Chase started "well that's great you should go hang out with them sometimes." Bree said "Yeah I don't have any other friends." Chase said "Hey!" I said again "Other then you Paige." Chase said "But I'm gonna go make some." He said "Before you do that you might wanna lose a layer or 2." Bree said "Yeah and you might wanna lose the bake potato neck." Chase said. They booth went in 2 different directions. "I'm leaving." I said before anything else stupid happened with them.

**I know it's kind of short I'm sorry I've been out of the country for the past week. Let me know what you think! Love reviews! Love feedback! Love to ever hear from you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can I Barrow The Helicopter? **

I walked into the Davenports house to she Leo, Tasha, and Davenport watch TV when Bree came running in with Adam and Chase right behind her laughing. "Hey Paige." Bree said before talking to Davenport "Mr Davenport I can not stand them anymore can they Please go live in your Ware House?" Bree asked I walked over to Chase. It was official I liked him and there was just no getting over it. The most I could do was just deal with it. "Bree the warehouse is were I keep my explosive chemicals." Davenport said "Like I said can they please go live in your warehouse?" Bree said I turned to Chase

"What were you doing to her?" I asked "Nothing just sibling rivalry." Chase answered "Were you annoying her?" I asked "Maybe." he answered. I hit him up side the head and went over and stood next to Bree. Just cause he was the smartest person in the world didn't mean he wasn't a dumbass sometimes. "Donald she is getting older she's gonna need privacy." Tasha said "Why don't you give her one you extra rooms? You have 14." Tasha said. "Wow wow wow!" Davenport started as he got up "I do not have any extra rooms."

"You have a pool table room, bumper car room, Arcade room, circus room, and not to mention a room full of mirrors!" Tasha said "Or as I like to call it a room full of me." Davenport said "OK Bree you can have my suing room." Tasha said. Bree and I high fived victoriously. "So long bozos." Bree said to the guys. "Fine without you we will make the lab totally awesome for ourselves." Chase said "That's right no more hair scrunchies, or rainbow coloured toe socks, or pretty pinky shiny junk!" Adam said "Oh I feeling chaped can have some of you bubble berrie pucker balm?" Adam asked Bree before he took some of her lip balm. Then the 2 of us went down to the lab to get Bree's stuff.

Later I was with Bree in her new room and we were booth talking to Caitlyn on seperat phones. "Caitlyn can you believe it I totally got my own room now I can give you miss guided boyfriend advice in peace." Bree said "Yeah I don't really care I just need to talk to a girl that doesn't hate me." I said that's when Tasha came in vacuming. "Tasha!" Bree yelled a few times before she got Tasha's attention.

"Oh are you girls on the phone?" she asked we both nodded. "Sorry I'll just do something else." She said "OK Caitlyn where were we?" I asked that's when Tasha hammered a nail in the wall to hang a picture of her and Bree. "Any way Caitlyn I would just play it cool until he comes to his senses."Bree said "Oh I wouldn't do that." Tasha said "Do you mind?" Bree asked

"Oh of course no problem." Tasha said before she took the phone from Bree "Caitlyn it's Tasha you gotta show that boy who's boss. If I were you I'd grab him by the collar and say you are not gonna walk all over me mister." Tasha said I had to move my phone from my ear when Caitly started sobbing. "Oh OK you're a crier." Tasha said "This is gonna take all night." She told us. Bree and I shared a look.

Later I was in the lab waiting for Chase. No one was around so I pulled my lap top of my bag pulled out my head phones and started working on a remix song by my favorite singer, Alex Day. He was this British Youtube sensation but not alot of people in the US knew who he was which was just sad to me cause he was pretty awesome. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around starteled by the presence of Chase suddenly standing behind me. "What you doing?" He asked me. "Oh just making a song remix." I told him. "Cool what song?" he asked "Oh no i'm in love by Alex Day." I told him. He gave me a confused look. "Look him up in that super computer head of yours!" I told him. I guess thats what he did. "Oh cool guy." he told me "Can I hear the song?" He asked "Well I haven't finished it yet." i told him "I still wanna hear it." He said "OK then..." I said be fore I hit play.

**(If you wanna hear the song: ** watch?v=plerNXRVTsU**)**

Hallucinations  
On the street  
Going crazy  
This cant be  
All the people  
Look like you  
Realization  
It can't be true  
Oh no, I'm in love :(  
On the outside  
I look the same  
Nothing different  
Normal day  
But whats that feeling?  
Butterflies  
In my stomach  
No I'm not fine  
Oh no, I'm in love :(  
Oh no! I'm in love :(  
Now you are all I''m thinking of  
Oh my what do i do  
'Cos I not ready  
To fall in love  
With you  
Saw a doctor  
Said to her  
Make me better  
Please, it hurts  
Diagnosis  
The words are thin  
Telling me what i had to hear  
Oh no, I'm in love :(  
Oh no! I'm in love :(  
Now you are all I'm thinking of  
Oh my what do i do  
'Cos I'm not ready to fall in love  
With you  
Staring forward  
Paralyzed  
I can smell you  
Terrified  
In need answers  
What do I do  
Help me,  
I cant be in love with you  
Oh no! I'm in love :(  
Now you are all I'm thinking of  
Oh my what do I do  
'Cos I'm not ready  
To fall in love with you  
Now you are all I'm thinking of  
Oh my what do I do  
'Cos I'm not ready  
To fall in love with you

"That's an awesome song." he told me "Thanks I can't take all that credit though." i told him "I mean Alex Day wrote it and he sang it." he laughed "What?" I asked him nothing I just don't understand why you never want to take any credit for yourself." He told me. "I mean you added the perfect blend of cords to that song to make it even better then it was in the first place." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "So what's new in your life?" I asked him trying not become some flirty flimsy. "I'm thinking about asking out Ashly Cooper." Chase said with a shrug. WHAT?! Ashley Cooper? Of all people that southern bimbo? Really? He only liked her cause she was new and didn't know how much of a geek he was yet. "Well great for you dumbass." I said to him bitterly. That's when Leo came in.

"Nice cow." he said in a mono tone as he passed Adams fake cow. "Is Davenport down here?" Leo asked as I stood up.

"Nope." answered Chase "Good I'm mad at him but I need one his gadgets so I can be flashy for Janell." Leo said "Leo what are talking about?" Chase asked. "I'd love to tell you but I've lost my ability to trust." Leo answered I rose an eyebrow confused. "Really not even me your best friend for life?" i asked him "Sorry I don't wanna talk about it till I have good news to report." he told me. "OK then." i said putting my music stuff away. That's when Adam came in "Check it out another thing left for us on the street." he said carrying a news paper box. "Adam that was bolted to the side walk. You just stole private property." Chase said "Oh no don't worry I left the news papers on the ground I just wanted the box." Adam said Chase gave up and walked back over to me.

"Hum I'm running out of room on my side maybe I'll just put it over here." adam said walking to chases side. "No! No way this is my side!" Chase yelled I hoped off the counter and I went to stand next to Leo. "Try and stop me." Adam said putting he box down "I will." said Chase before he typed some code into the computer. Adam tried to cross the line but got eletricuted. Chase was laughing so hard he accedentally crossed the line too and was also electricuted.

Leo and I were both laughing. I glared at Chase when Davenport came down. He and Leo talked for a sec and then Davenport got electricuted by the invisable fence. After school the next day I was at the Davenports place but they were all busy with one stupid thing or another so i headed up to the spot on the roof I loved so much. I pulled up lab top and set it to record Alex Day had covered This Kiss with his friend Carrie and I was singing over a solo version he realesed singing my voice where Carrie's normally was. When I finished I started putting my stuff back in my bag and i turned around to see Chase standing behind me. I sighed and got up. "That was amazing you sing great." He told me "Gee thanks moron." I said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He'd have only come up here looking for me. "I wanna know what's up with you lately your plesent to me one minut and the next you act like you hate me! Whats going on?" He demanded "The fact that that you can't figure it out I guess that just proves you aren't as smart as you think you are!" I said getting ready to storm off any second. "Just tell me?!" He asked yelled. "You said you're thinking about asking Ashley Cooper on a date." i finally yelled at him. "Yah so?" he asked me angry. And he had a right to be. I had no right to be upset with him for liking someone.

"So nothing. Ashely's great." I yelled with a shrug. "Then why are you so upset about it?" he asked still totally clueless "I just don't get why you wanna ask her out!" I yelled at him "What does it even matter to you? You clearly hate me now so I don't see why it's any concern of yours who I-" But I cut him off. I grabbed his collar and pulled his lips to mine hoping this would help him understand. He was shocked at first but he responded quickly I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me in closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He din't seem bothered by the piercing in my lip which I had worried could eventually be problematic. After about 30 seconds I pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye. "You're touching me. And it's OK." I told him simply before I picked up my bag from the floor and headed down stairs leaving him there.

I headed downstairs to see Bree. I walked into her room. "Hey" I said as I walked in I noticed she was pacing across the room. "Something on your mind?" I asked as I laid down on her little couch.

"yeah I can not stand Tasha she is driving me crazy." Bree said "So move back down stairs." I said "I can't the boys are down there and they drive me crazy." She said "Bree the question you need ask your self here is who is more annoying Tasha or the guys?" I told her she thought for a minute. "Tasha." She finally answered. "Then you're just gonna have to move down stairs. I gotta go I'll text you later." I said before I left. I don't know how those guys got along without me. So now Chase knew. Perfect now it was gonna be all akward I'll need to come up with a plan before I see him tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! reviews keep me writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

I had been avoiding Chase for the last few days. I was still strugling to figure out what I was gonna say to him. I wanted to pretend that this whole thing had never happened but knowing him that wouldn't be an option. No he was gonna make me talk about it. Explain it to him. At least that's what he kept saying in his texts. I don't know what could have been made more clear what did I not give him enough tongue for him understand that ment I liked him. I had only sent one respons to any of his texts in the last few days, my respons said quite clearly _'DON'T TELL ANYONE!" _to which he responded _**"Don't worry."**_I assume this means he hasn't told anybody. God! Why did I have to go and ruin everything! The five of us all had a good friendship going now Leo and i would just have to hang out here at my house. God this is the stupidest move I've ever made.

**Chases POV **

Paige had been avoiding me. Why? She kissed me she's the one with questions to answer and things to explain. It was parcially my fault I suppose I wouldn't be having this problem if after she kissed me I had stopped her from leaving rather then just standing there in shock like some moron. But still she couldn't keep avoiding me like this. She had asked me not to tell anyone which for some reason I felt required to oblige to. God why did girls have to be so annoying?! She hadn't been over here in 3 days and Bree was starting to notice something was up. But we would see her in school tomorrow and she couldn't avoid me forever there.

**Paige's POV **

I got to school feeling a bit weary. I couldn't avoid Chase forever here we had lunch and classes together if I just stuck with everyone else the whole time he was around I should be fine assuming he ment what he said. Adam, Bree, Leo, and I were over by Bree's locker talking and laughing about something when Chase walked over. "Hey guys!" He said keeping his eyes firmly on me.

"Paige can I talk to you about that... thing in Chemistry class?" he asked me. Real smooth.

"I don't really want to talk about Chemistry Chase." i said simply

"Well you kinda left me confused with the answer to the experiment." Chase countered

"That's cause the experiment was a bad idea in the first place and I just wanna forget we ever tried it." I told him

"Well it was your idea." He said

"And it was a bad one." I said

"Well you seemed to enjoy it while it was happening." He said. God he was gettng annoying with this.

"All this science talk is hurting my head!" Adam said all of a sudden.

"Let's just let them work it out." Bree answered sounding about as confused as Adam.

"Yeah I better get to class to." Leo said before they all left as the bell rang which just left me and Chase alone in the hallway.

"Well bye!" I said about to try and walk away.

"Not so fast!" he said "Meet me at that spot on the roof this afternoon, we really o need to talk about this." He told me. I sighed

"Fine! But I'm not answering anything I don't want to." I told him before heading to class. After school I did as he told me, I ditched my last class to get to there house before any of them did so no one know I was up there. So I got there and waited for Chase. My lip piercing started bugging me so I took it out and stuffed it into my bag.

**Bree's POV **

Something had to be up with Paige. She hadn't come over all weekend and then that weird Chem talk with Chase. He must have said something to her, probably made her feel stupid and she didn't wanna talk about it. When we got home I waited for Adam and Leo go down stairs before Confronting Chase about it. "What did you do to Paige?" I asked him

"WHAT?" He asked

"She's been avoiding you all weekend what did you say to her?" I repeated

"Bree trust me I didn't do anything." He answered I didn't trust his answer something was up but I could tell when resolve would and wouldn't crack and this was one of those times I could tell it just wouldn't.

"Fine but I've got my eye on you." I told him before I went downstairs.

**Paige's POV **

When I heard Chase walk up behind me I stood up quickly. "OK what do you wanna know?" I asked, he gave me a disbelieving look.

"What do I wanna know? Let's start with why you kissed me!" he said

"I like you. Next?" I asked. He seemed flustered clearly not expecting my quick and easy answer.

"OK then I guess that's really it then." he said

"Great can I leave now?" I asked

"Why didn't you just tell me that then?!" He yelled at me

"Because you're my best friend I didn't want to ruin that if you didn't like me! You bloddy moron!" I yelled back

"Well news flash I like you too!" He yelled again

"Well great but what if we break up? Then what hum? Or friendship will be over Chase. That's how it works in the real world we would be out of each other's lives forever." I told him "And I'm not sure I'm willing to risk that. To risk you." I said. God this was the most emotional conversation I'd ever had!

"I didn't think about that," Chase said as he sat down on edge of the roof. I joined him.

"Yeah well I did, for a while I'd been trying to decide whether or not to risk our friendship by telling you. I originally decided not to but obviously that didn't pan out. Look I know I kissed you but you're too importent to me to take risks with." I told him

"So are you." He told me. I smiled. "So, friends?" he asked me holding out his hand for a shake.

"Friends." I answered taking his hand and shaking it firmly. We booth stopped and looked up at each other for a moment, straight into each other's eyes. The next thing I knew he was kissing me, and I was kissing him. I felt his hands make there way into my hair as mine wrapped around his neck. We sat there in that position just kissing until I flet it start to cool and realized the sun was setting. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"So more then friends then?" he asked me

"Definitly more then friends!" I answered. We headed down stairs luckily no one was there to see us. "We can't tell anyone about this. Not yet at least." I told him.

"Why?" he asked me

"Well first of all can you imagen Bree's reaction?" I asked

"OK good point." he answered

"And secondly if this doesn't work I don't want them to start acting weird let's make sure that this'll work out for a little while before we tell anyone." I said

"You're right, thinking about it now Davenport will probably be pretty pissed about this, the longer we delay everyone elses reactions the better." he told me. I smiled and got on my toes to kiss him. "Let's get downstairs and spend some time with everyone else." I said as we booth walked over to the elevator. This was gonna interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chip Switch**

I got to school late that morning it was emergency prepardness week so bad week to be late. I saw the guys talking so I walked up to them nervously. Chase and I had done a pretty good job of keeping our relationship a secret, I mean keeping it a secret came with problems like for example we had to skip lunch sometimes so we could make-out then everyone starts asking questions about why we weren't at lunch and then we have to actually lie to them. That was the worst part not telling them at all was one thing but a bald-faced lie was something else entirly. Something told me Chase hadn't actually lied to his siblings before, which was understandable given that the three of them spent most of there lives living in a basement. I put on a smile and said "Hey guys what are we talkin about?"

"We were thinking about switching our chips for the day." Bree said "Bad idea." I told them "Why?" Leo asked "Are you kidding these guys couldn't last 1 day with out there bionics let alone control some one else's." I said "Hey that is not true OK we can handle anything." Adam said "Look you guys have only been trained to handle your bionics Bree wouldn't know hoe to handle Adams strength Chase wouldn't be able to control Bree's speed and Adam deffinatly wouldn't understand how use Chase brains." I explained "Look I'm not trying to be mean it's just the three of you are different." I told them "I guess you're right Paige." Chase said, I rose an eyebrow disbelieving "I need to get to health class don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." I said. They didn't listen to me. The next morning we were down in the lab as Chase set up the tubes for the switch.

"What happened to 'i guess you're right Paige'?" I asked him "Oh yeah I lied o get you to be quiet." Chase answered me. I rose my eyebrow. "Hey you know how we were gonna gonna do Chem homework alone after school, not happening anymore." I said to him. He understood what that ment. "Shouldn't you guys run this by Davenport first? I mean what something glitches out and you end up with Adams head on Chases tiny doll like body." asked Leo "Like you should talk." I said to him he gave me a small glare "We aren't little kids we don't need to ask Davenport permission for every little thing." Bree said "OK Bree you put in the extractors I'll finish setting up the computers and Adam you...just get in your capsol." Chase said

"Leo I have the most important job for you once we get inside I need you to push this green button." Chase said to Leo pointing at the button. "Yeah then I'll press the button that makes you stop talking to me like I'm 5!" Leo said annoyed.

"Still think this is a bad idea." I said. When they got out of their pods Leo asked "Do you think it worked?" "I don't know hey Adam lets arm wrestle." Chase said with a huge smile on his face. Chase beat Adam in about 2 seconds "I still think this was a bad idea despite the fact that it is really hot that you're that strong now." I said to Chase who's smile just seemed to keep getting bigger. I quickly realized my mistake in saying that when everyone else in the room gave me a confused look. "What it is and it's usually hot when Adam's that strong too." I said trying to cover the slip up. Adam, Bree, and Leo all just hook it off but Chase gave me a slight smirk when they weren't looking and I stuck out my tongue.

"I'm next!" Yelled Leo excited thinking that this ment he could beat Adam, Please he couldn't beat Tasha. "Oh Leo..." Adam started "This gonna be a piece of- AH!" Leo yelled when Adam slammed his hand into the table. That's when Davenport came down "Hurry up you guys are gonna be late for school." Davenport said "Hey um simple question what would happen if 3 totally random bionic kids decided to switch their chips?" Leo asked Davenport

"I'm not asking for these guys I'm asking for my 3 other bionic friends." He covered badly "Wait you have 3 other bionic friends? How could you not tell us we could get like a mini van and car pool." Adam said clearly oblivious as always. "You guys didn't switch your chips did you?" Davenport asked the 3 of them all mumbeled no.

"Good cause that would be a crazy idea." Davenport said "Really?" I asked "As in like a horrible one?" I asked again trying to prove my point to the guys "Yeah see I made their biology to match their bionics see Adam has hight so I paired that with strength and Bree's leaner which increases her speed and no one questions Chases impossible wealth of knowledge cause he's you know nerdy." Davenport explained, I laughed.

"Yep I got all sorts of smart up in here full of numbers and mathy stuff." Chase said he seemed to have also recieved part of adams stupidity. "The point is switching their chips could cause all sorts of unpredictable circumstances which is why you should never do it ever. I have spoken!" Davenport said before he left.

"Davenport is making such a big deal about nothing." Chase said "Yeah I mean we already switched our chips and nothing bad happened." Bree agreed "Yeah we're fine. RACE YAH TO SCHOOL!" Adam yelled before going off with Bree's super speed. And hitting the wall which made us all laugh.

Later at school when the emergecy alarm went off I was about to leave when I saw Perry run into an elevater Leo was on so I ran in as well. "Hey guys didn't you hear the bell we're supose to be evacuating." I said that's when the doors closed "We're going up." Leo said "Did you push a button?" Perry asked, I shook mt head no.

"No you must have bumbed it when you shifted your center of gravy gravity." Leo corected himself that's when the elevator just stopped Perry tried pushing the buttons but nothing worked. "Power is still on must be a fuse the one day I don't wear my tool belt." Perry said "Hey I have a paper clip." Leo said

"Oh well that will certenly come in handy if we have to hold 2 papers together." Perry yelled before she tried to open the doors. "Stuck between floors." She said we both gave her looks of disbeliefe that she had been able to open those doors "Don't look at like that in high school I was an all state squater." She said

"I guess we have to call for help." I said "I don't think any one will hear us but if you think it'll help." Leo said before he started yelling for help. "I ment with the emergency phone." I said pointing at it on the wall "Oh" said Leo Perry took out the phone

"Listen up generation epic fail it's your lovable but fearless leader princible Perry I am stuck in the elevator I repeat I am stuck in the elevator!" Perry said screaming the last part leo toke the phone "Attention I am in here too!" Leo said I grabed the phone

"I repeat I am in here too!" I said into it "We repeat: WE ARE IN HERE TOO!" Leo and I yelled into the phone at the same time. "If any super heros are listening we could sure use some help!" Leo yelled. We sat there waiting for a minute until leo said. "I smell smoke do yoy think there's a fire?" Leo asked

"Well if there is then it will either melt the cables and we'll plumit 3 stroies or it will melt us and we'll plumit 3 stories." Perry answered "is it too late to take the stairs?" Leo asked before we heard a cable snap and we all started screaming. A minute later we heard Chase yell up to us

"Guys we have to go home real quick don't go any were." he said "Really were are we gonna go?" I called back "Don't come over here." Perry said from the other side of the elevator "Hey there's a hatch maybe one of us can climb through the roof." I said "Great idea, Dooley lower your hands I'll use them as a step ladder." Perry said

"Or you could lift me." Leo said I watched them try and achieve this goal and I have to say it was one of the saddest sights I ever saw. Then the 2 of them started bonding over some nail bitting happit. Later Perry was talking about how she was bullied in school

"Isn't Terry a boys name hahaha no!" She said "I'm just glad they never found out my middle name is Cherry." She said "You full name is Terry Cherry Perry?" I asked in disbeliefe "I know right when I say it people think I'm ordering ice cream." She said

"Well if makes you feel any better at my old school people didn't call me Leo Dooley they called me Leo dudy." Leo said Perry laughed "Watch it Cherry." He said "Well I am never gonna get detention again am I?" I said "What?" Perry asked "Have you forgotten I am the black mail queen. I am totally using this stuff." I said "I really need to be more carful who I share personal secrets with right before I die." Perry said annoyed. she sighed and hook her head

"I became a princible to keep kids like me from getting picked on now look at me using my power to pick on kids myself." Perry said disapointed in herself before she started crying.

Then another cord broke and we screamed again. A little bit later we were all sitting on the floor. "It's times like these that I think who's gonna feed my cats. I hope they don't eat mother." Perry said worried "I hope mother doesn't eat them!" She said again Leo and I shared a fearful look. "Look Dooley I'm sorry for being so hard on you you're a pretty good kid." Perry said

"Thanks and you are a tolerated middle aged authority figure." Leo said clearly the nicest thing about her he could come up with "Same to you DJ Blackmail." Perry said "Thanks." I said raising an eyebrow really wanting to get out of there. I had been trying to avoid being mindlessly afraid but right now I couldn't help it. What if I died in here? What if I never saw Adam or Bree ever again? Or Tasha or Davenport? I can't die with Perry!

And Chase. If couldn't see Chase again I don't know what I'd do. We only just started dating. There were to many things with us that hadn't happened yet. I needed to be with him again. If I got out of here the first thing I'd do would be to get him alone to kiss his head off. Then the 3 of us felt the elevator being pulled up. Adam Bree and Chase! I thought happily. When the elevator made it up we were extatic. "We made it!" we all yelled and went into a group hug before we realized what we were doing and quickly seperated.

When the doors opened Leo and I ran for it and got pulld back by Perry who ran out before us. "Dooley what have I told you about taking an elevator in an emergency?!" Perry yelled "That if you get stuck cats will eat you mom." Leo said "Gotta go." Said Perry quickly exiting the hall way. Leo and I high fived. That's when we noticed Adam Bree and Chase standing together and Leo and I ran to them and we all and a group hug. Yes even me I was just thankful they kept me alive.

"Oh you guy's thank you for saving our lives!" Leo said as we all got in a group hug. I snuck a quick kiss on Chases cheek. "We seriously owe you guys one." I said "Um actually we're the ones who got you stuck in there." Chase told us. Leo and I shared a look. "Oh well in that case you'll be hearing form out lawyers." Leo said before the two of us walked away.

Later after everything was back to normal Chase and I met up on our secret little spot on the roof. "Do I even have to say it?" I asked him "No bt I'm pretty sure you will anyways." Chase said with a smile. "I told you so." I said triumphitly. "Yeah you always tell me so before I screw up." He said as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him as we sat there watching the sunset. I loved this feeling. I felt his lips kiss me shoulder and my neck and my cheek as I felt him make his way to my lips. I quickened the process by turning my head towards his meeting his lips. This felt so perfect. His mouth opened and our tongues met. We sat there on the roof for a little while just making out under a blanket until the sun was almost completely out of the sky. "We should get back downstairs before everyone sits down for diner." I told him "Yeah we should." He agreed with me running his hand through my hair. We got up and headed downstairs.

**I feel the need to say that I realize this is a disney show, and i understand that this would never really happen on disney, but in my story sex exists. And I do plan on bringing that in as a factor in this story so if that makes you uncomfertable stop reading. I rated this T for a reason but I felt like I should I don't know I guess warn you that it's coming. It's not gonna be like hard core detailed porn writing or anything otherwise I'd have to rate it M but sex will be mentioned and it is a thing that may potentially happen. With that said I hope you still enjoy reading this story and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love to read reviews it gets me writing again faster! Also I will be putting pictures of Paige's outfits on my profile for each episode so I hope you check that out if you want to! Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

Watching Adam, Bree and Chase in Davenport's simulator was a sight. I mean watching them kick butt in the virtual world made it easier for me to understand their bionics. And since I never really saw their bionics being put into action it made everything about knowing them even more cooler.

Mr. Davenport took out his key card and Adam, Bree and Chase took off their goggles "Adam, that was the rebel leader. The whole purpose of today's mission simulation was to interrogate him."

"I did and his answer was 'Ahhhhhh!'" Adam screamed and went through the motions of the virtual rebel leader.

"Hey next time could maybe throw in a cute blue eye rebel?" Bree asked while Chase stood next to me, I wish we were alone cause then he'd wrap his arms around me, pull me close, and kiss me. But sadly other people were in the room. Davenport gave Bree a look "What? I just sayin' it wouldn't kill you to add something something for the ladies."

"Step aside amateurs. Go ahead Big D! Set it to awesome!" Leo said and literally moved Chase, Adam and I to the side and went up on the simulation platform with a pair of goggles on.

Chase walked away from me so he and siblings could get a bottle of water "Leo these are not a toy,"

"Come on! My birthday's coming up. Globally known as De I Del Leo."

"No it's not." I said

"No. I designed the mission simulator to fine tune their bionics not to go on 3D joy rides. Besides you're not trained for it." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, how about, as a birthday gift, you give me a bionic ability?"

"Or I could gift wrap reality and you could play with that for a while." Mr. Davenport put a hand on Leo's shoulder and smirked.

"So Leo's having a birthday. What are you, like, nine?" Chase asked and I lightly hit him.

"Fourteen."

Chase laughed "No seriously."

"So how are you gonna to celebrate this year?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"We're all going to celebrate. Every year my mom throws me a big surprise party."

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Last year she baked a cake the size of me! I'm not gonna brag but I was delicious."

A couple minutes later Tasha came down to lab all excited "I just found out that I won an award for my undercover report on expired produce. Something In The Crisper Can Kill You."

"Congratulations!" Mr. Davenport said while hugging Tasha "That's great!"

"Oh thank you but the awards baquet is the same day as Leo's birthday. I'm sorry honey but I'm gonna miss it. If I don't show up I'm afraid that they're going to give my award to that overdramtic screen hog Linda Monterez."

"It's okay mom. Go have fun. You deserve it." Leo said and walked over to us.

Bree tugged on his shirt "I thought she was going to throw you a party? I was promised a party."

"Every year she comes up with a lame excuse to make me think she's not throwing me a party. Award? Please. Have you seen her reporting?" Leo asked and I chuckled to myself. Chase and Adam were messing with something that I didn't want to be apart of. If you haven't noticed they get me into trouble without even trying.

"Leo are you sure you're not mad? We've never been apart on your birthday."

"Oh please. He'll have plenty of birthdays. Who knows if you're ever going win anything again." Adam said and Tasha glared.

"Mom go get your award." Leo coughed "Chocolate frosting."

"I promise we will celebrate the following night." Tasha promised.

"Hey, uh, why haven't we ever had a birthday party?" Bree asked. What?

"Donald! You never celebrated their birthdays?" Tasha asked.

"Oh course I've celebrated their birthdays." Mr. Davenport stuttered "Remember when we...No when we went to the...Yeah i've never celebrated their birthdays."

"Did you also eat all the cookies before Santa came down the chimney?" Tasha asked folding her arms.

"What's Santa?" Bree asked genuinly confused. There lives were so sad

"Oh come on." Tasha said and walked out of the lab.

"Why would you give them cookies?" Mr. Davenport asked following Tasha.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever! The size of the party is equal to the size of the excuse."

It was a shame he didn't know that his mom was really going to that award banquet.

"I'm gonna go work on my surprise face."

When Leo was gone while making surprise faces Adam said "Wohoo Leo's having a surprise party!"

"Adam if Leo was having a surprise party, don't you think we'd be invited?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Who does Tasha think she is for not inviting us?"

"No." Bree said "Tasha and Davenport really are going to an award ceremony."

"This is horrible. Leo is going to be dissapointed." I told them.

"Unless we throw him a surprise party and invite everyone from school." Chase suggested to me.

"Well what do we know about throwing a surprise party?" Bree asked.

"Well if it was me I'd want a bouncy house. And a pinata. Wait and a clown. No wait! Put the pinata on the clown in the bouncy house and hit everything at once."

I looked at him confused. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I could dissect Adam's brain but then I realize that it's Adam and I don't have the desire to.

"Candies bound to come out of somewhere."

"Oh! Let's invite Glitterhead! You know that internet star that sings her songs in sign language? You might have heard of her latest CD: Talk to the Hand."

"No no no. Leo would want something cool at his party. Like those two sci-fi mutants from his favorite television show: Shark Man and Flipper Boy!"

"That's your favorite T.V. show." I said and he looks at me and smiles a little.

"It could be his also."

"You know what? Leo is a great brother and friend. Why don't we give him all three?"

"Woohoo! Yeah, we're having a party!" Adam was excited "Leo's going to be so surprised. I'm going to go tell him."

"Adam." Chase and I said in unison.

"Oh! Right! Well, I'm gonna go tell Leo he's not having a surprise party. That was close. He almost found out."

The three of is chased after Adam and I almost knocked into Chase in the process. But before I fell Chase caught me "Thanks." I smiled

A couple nights later I was helping Chase and Adam in the lab with the party balloons and I laughed when Adam accidentally put too much helium in the balloon and it popped. He jumped back and fell on his butt. He left suddenly and Chase and I were still laughing in hystarics.

"Oh man, my stomach hurts from laughing so much." I said and Chase and I's laughter died down. We were still doing balloons when he stopped suddenly.

"How did you know my favorite show was Shark Man and Flipper Boy?" he asked me.

I scoffed "I'm your girlfriend Chase. It's key that I should at least know some things about you while we're dating. Plus I saw you watching it when I was over a couple of times helping Bree with her 'Ethan problems'. I swear she has more problems with that boy than NASA had with the moon landing."

Chase smiled and leaned in but Adam used that moment to walk in with a balloon hat on his head. We jumped apart quickly. Chase glared at him brother but went back to blowing up balloons. adam looked at us confused "What were you guys doing?" he asked "Nothing!" We said at the same time. Adam just shrugged and went back to blowing up ballons. "Wait a second. How are we going to get all these balloons up without Leo noticing?" Chase said

"Oh no problem." Adam popped each one of the balloons we worked so hard to blow up and I winced as he popped each one.

Chase gave him a annoyed gesture and Adam gave him a confused shrug of the shoulders.

The doors opened and Leo walked through. I nudged Adam and Chase and we swiped of the pieces of balloon onto the floor and Adam shielded his body in front of the helium tank from Leo's view and we acted like we were just chilling out "Guys my mom's actually going to an awards banquet. She's not throwing me a surprise party."

"Aww no," Chase said "that's awful! " Leo nodded "We gotta go."

"Later bro." Chase pulled me by the hand and I waved bye to Leo.

"Happy Birthday Leo!" and Chase pulled me out the door.

Chase closed the doors "Hey! Where you going? It's my birthday!" Leo said.

Eddie came on screen "Eddie we're moving the party prep upstairs. Keep Leo in the lab until one of us gives you the signal."

"Wait, so you want me to hold the poor kid against his will?" Eddie asked "I'm in!" I rolled my eyes and we headed upstairs to finish party decorating.

I loved doing stuff like this. It gave me a chance to make the room messy with party streamers and ballons. One time I went over board and I covered the enitre room with streamers. My Dad used to said it looked like the party bus exploded in our house.

Chase laughed when he saw my work and he took the streamers away from me "Chase give em back please."

"Only if you kiss me." I stopped what I was doing Adam and Bree were booth in the room! What was he playing at?

"Chase don't put the poor girl through something so terrible." Bree said him. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy?" I asked trying to act like I was pissed he made me do that.

"Quite!" he said still not giving me back my streamers.

"I'm gonna go up stairs and get the rest of the party hats." Adam said heading upstairs. "And I gotta go to the bathroom." Bree said running out.

"Seriously give me back my streamers!" I said

"No I wanna a real kiss...on the lips."

So I did so and he caught me around the waist. While we were kissing he slipped the roll of streamers in my hands and I instantly pulled away from the kiss and Chase pouted. I laughed and pecked him on his lips and went back to trashing the Davenport's living room with blue streamers.

A while later a bunch of people were rolling through and I was talking to one of the girls in my history class. We were talking about how our teacher talks like she's from another time period "So what's up with you can Chase? You two seem pretty close." Lana was her name.

I nodded and blushed "Nothing, we're just friends." I lied

"Speaking of Chase," Lana said and motioned to where my boyfriend was making lame fish jokes to two people in half a shark and dolphin costume. I smiled when he lit up and my stomach flip floped. Huh, that was weird.

As the party went on more people showed up. I danced a little but Chase went all out with Shark Man and Flipper Boy doing some weird dance.

Suddenly Adam yelled "Bouncy house in the house!" He started jumping on it and it deflaited and I started laughing "Awe man, what is this thing made of? Plastic and air?"

Adam then brought in the limbo stick and everyone including the dancing clown joined in and we did that before breaking out the contecting train.

When the party was over I stayed behind to help with clean-up. Adam was trying to blow back up the bouncy house. I sat down next to Chase. "You get the feeling we're forgetting something?" I asked him

"How's it looking guys?" Adam asked.

"Almost there. Keep going." Chase said

Mr. Davenport and Tasha came through the door and Chase, Bree and I stood up from our place on the couch "What in the name of the newly grounded is going on here?"

"We threw and awesome surprise party for Leo."

"Oh that is so sweet you guys." Tasha said.

Mr. Davenport on the hand didn't believe us "Yeah right hiding behind the Leo shield. Well played."

"Speaking of which, where is Leo?" Tasha asked looking around.

Uh oh. Did we...?

"He's right here!" Eddie happily said.

Leo's face popped on the screen "Where I've been for the past three hours!"

Yeah, we forgot the birthday boy.

"Yep. Just waiting for the signal."

"Eddie. Let Leo upstairs now!" said Chase.

"Alright there's my signal."

I sighed "Oh boy."

"Let me get this straight. So you guys had a surprise party for Leo without Leo?" Mr. Davenport asked and started laughing. Tasha shushed him up.

"Okay well Leo's going to be back up here in just a few seconds. Why don't we act like the party is still going on?"

This is so not going to work.

Chase did the countdown and we said surprise when Leo came back in. Leo didn't look all too happy.

"I thought my first birthday with you guys was gonna be awesome and you know what it probably was but I wouldn't know because I wasn't invited!"

I decided a little later after the clean up that it would be best if I went home "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

**(I am going to skip over the whole stealing Davenport's card and Leo becoming bionic for a day because she can't be there when it happens. Sorry)**

A day or two later, Chase called my cell phone and told me about Leo becoming bionic "Leo was pretty happy." he said.

"I bet. He gets to feel what it's like to be bionic."

There was a slight pause "So what are you doing next Friday night?"

I was thrown off "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering of you wanted to go out on a date. A proper one with jus the two of us."

I smiled and laughed "I'd love that Chase."

"Okay," he said "Friday at seven okay with you?"

"Yeah sounds awesome."

Again there was that feeling of my stomach feeling funny. I ignored it and continued to talk to him but the feeling kept coming back.

**I kinda feel like I coulda made this a little better. Sorry! Hope you liked it anyways! Let me know what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Drone Alone **

So today started of as normal.

I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, did my hair and make-up and eat breakfast. Luckily my mom was away for the weekend and my sister was spending the weekend alone with her boyfriend I wonder what they were doing. I wanted to hang with Adam Bree Chase and Leo but I decided to take this weekend as a chance for alone time. That's about when Leo called me in a rush.

"Leo calm down. Now what happened?" I asked.

"Davenport left us home alone to go to Austrailia and all we did was go to sleep. Now Adam, Bree and Chase are all goofed up. Chase can only see pixel, Bree sped off somewhere and Adam can only talk backwards. I need your help pronto!" He begged and I agreed to help him out.

"Okay, okay, fine. But you so owe me for this Leo." I hung up and walked to the Davenports house as quickly as I could. Leo answered the door and sighed.

"Thank god you're here. I'm freaking out!"

When we got down to the lab Adam was trying to help Chase away from the window "Oh God. This is a problem. Davenport is going to kill you when he finds out."

"Paige? Paige is that you?" Chase asked and tried to navagate his way over to me.

I walked over to him "Yes Chase. I'm right here." Suddenly this loud noise filled the room "What the heck is that?" Leo asked.

"Well it's either Davenport's radon gas alarm or it's his emergency phone. And being that none of us have passed out yet...it's his emergency phone!" Chase freaked out and I had to wrap my arms around his waist to clam him back down.

Adam went over to it and tried to answer but Leo stopped him and answered "Davenport Industries home of the little man's big dreams. Leo speaking, how may I help you?"

I didn't get to hear what the other person was saying but I heard everything Leo said. Some of it was quite funny actually. It went something like this:

"Nothing. Watching cartoons, eating cereal. Ya know, Saturday morning things."

Adam got excited "Cartoons! Watch wanna I!" Chase and I covered his mouth and shushed him to be quiet.

"Uh no it's the T.V. I'm watching Captain Backwards. He saves the day in the beginning and does all the boring stuff at the end. It's a terrible show. I don't know why I watch it." Leo explained. Chase and Adam were pushing against one another trying to listen in.

"Uh no. You know girls. She's knee deep in make-up and unicorns. What am I saying." Leo whispered the last part and I raised an eyebrow at his comment. Unicorns? Really?

"Oh! You mean the night light?" Leo unplugged the machine "No! No I did not. I should go. Tell my mommy I love her."

Suddenly I could hear Tasha yelling "Leo! We're coming home right now!"

We're doomed.

Leo hung up "They're coming home right now."

"What?" Adam exclaimed.

"Tell my mommy I love her?" Chase asked.

"I'm sorry. When I freak out I talk baby talk. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go upstairs to take a night night with my binky."

When Leo was gone I spoke up "We are so doomed."

"Why are you here anyway Paige? I thought you wanted alone time?"

"Leo called in a panic and asked me to come over and help you situation you got going on."

Leo came back down in the lab and Chase shook his shoulders "Leo, how could you turn on the L.E.M.P! It's a giant glitch machine. That's what goofed us all up."

"Ooohhhh. So this is one of those things that Davenport talks about we're not suppose to touch?" Chase and Adam nodded and Leo bobbed his head "Good to know. Good to know..."

"Look, we have to fix this before they get home. I'll locate Bree's signal and send her the coordinates so she can find her way back." Chase said finding his way over to the control panels.

"I thought you couldn't see."

Chase scoffed "Oh Leo, genious has no boudaries."

"Well, it's good to see your lack of sight hasn't taken away your sense of superiority." Leo crossed his arms and Chase continued typing away. The screen above flashed a signal received sign "Oh good it's flashing 'Signal Recieved". But what are we going to do about you guys?"

"Well Mr. Davenport did install an emergency video file on my internal hard drive. But we're only suppose to watch it in an emergency." Chase replied. He was facing away from us so I couldn't see his face.

"Oh up wake. Emercency it is this!" Adam said backwards and he inserted Chase's weird finger flash drive into it slot on the control panel.

Mr. Davenport's face appeared on the screen. I held onto Chase other hand to let him know I was still near him "So if you're watching this I must have gone to that big hard drive in the sky. How could this have happened?! I was so young! Look at me! I was so beautiful and talented, smart. This is aweful!"

"Right about now I'm sorta glad I can't see this." was Chase's response.

"Is that really what he wore to say his final farewell? Slap on a suit dude. You're on a Stairway to Heaven." was Leo's response.

Mine was an eye roll.

"No you're probably in crisis so first things first. If you didn't have me cryogenically frozen the chuck me in the fridge for now it will have to do."

"Don't you let him near my cold cuts." Leo pointed at Adam and I tried to hide my smile.

Mr. Davenport went on "Oh and uh I would like you to play my super funeral mix at my service. Also money is no object so I would like a super huge blow-out. Something as befitting as awesome a man I...was." Enter crying here. "I'm sorry you guys must miss me so much."

"Is there a fast foreword?" Leo asked.

"This is getting sadder by the minute." I replied.

Chase flipped through it "Yup there are different chapters."

"Okay searching, searching, searching, stop! There it is! 'Someone Didn't LISTEN and Turned on the LEMP'." Leo said.

"Well that's eerily specific."

"Get into the middle capsule with bare feet and press your hands against the sides of the cylinder. This connects a circuit and initializes a reboot of all the damage." Davenport explained.

"Okay once I reset my settings, we can get things back to normal before Tasha and Davenport come home. And they'll never know how completley you messed up." I think Chase meant to point his finger at Leo but missed him by a couple of inches. Adam pulled Chase by the shoulders and guided him into his capsule. Chase closed his eyes and we all heard a humming sound. Chase fell out.

"So?"

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

"Oh great!"

"Ahh just kidding. You're next." Chase said pointing at Adam.

"Luck me wish."

Leo pushed Adam away and he began taking off his shoes. Chase pulled Leo and I both back "Okay if he takes his shoes off, we might want to take a step back."

Adam proceeded to do the same thing "Whoo! I think I'm okay. Wait, my voice isn't coming out of my butt is it?"

I giggled "And he's back."

About an hour later, I helped the boys clean up the house while Chase tracked Bree on the computer "Okay, everything's cleaned up. Now all we need is Bree."

"No problem. I'm tracking her right now. According to this she should be here any minute."

The door suddenly opened and closed as Bree ran in "That took forever! My phone died and I had to buy a map. A paper map! Uh I mean do you know how hard it is to fold this thing up?"

"A map? Didn't you get the coordinates I sent you?"

"What coordinates?" Bree asked.

Suddenly the beeping got closer "Wait if Bree's here then what are you tracking?"

"I don't know. Probably just a bird."

I walked behind the couch over to Bree. Suddenly something came flying in through the window and I jumped nearly a foor behind Chase "Or not."

"Ya think?!"

"Guys this is one of Mr. Davenport's drones. I must have sent it the coordinates instead of Bree."

"Oh yeah. A giant flying piece of metal and a teenage girl. I can see how you can get that messed up!" Leo said. Like he's one to talk.

"I messed it up because my vision was impared by you. Mr. Touchy Stuffy Mommy Misser."

Leo held his hand up childly "Chase, let's not play the blame game."

"Guys, this drone controls all of Mr. Davenport's GPS technology including the plane he's flying on right now."

"What? Why would he keep the command center for all of his technology flying around in the sky?"

"Probably because you're down here." Chase quipped back.

I helped Leo and Bree pick up all the broken glass off the floor while Chase fixed the drone "And the drone is fixed."

"Yeah Chase hop in." Adam joked "Ha. It's a joke because you're so tiny. Adam kept laughing.

"Yet my brain is still twice the size of yours."

Adam tried to find a comeback but was defeated sadly.

"What about the window?" Bree noticed.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's focus on getting Adam and the drone outside so we can launch it off the roof and out into the sky."

Leo opened the door and walked out but then quickly ran back in and shut the door "They're walking up the driveway! They're walking up the driveway!"

Adam ran out of the room with the drone and Tasha and Davenport walked in "You are on the list cupcake!" Eddy said.

"Okay!" Tasha yelled and Eddy shut off.

"Hey what do you know. The house is in one piece." Davenport noticed .

Leo opened his arms and walked over to his mom "Welcome home mommy."

"Okay, what are you guys up to?" Tasha asked. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at each one of us.

"You know this looks like a family matter. So I'm just gonna go...some place else." and I booked it.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo can be mad all they want for me ditching but I was not going to stay to find out their fate.

Later that night I came back over for dinner cause I had completly forgotten I've got no idea how to cook so I'd have to have dinner at there place.

"Hey Paige I heard at school the other day that Mike Anderson asked you out." Bree said "Oh yeah said no" i told her "Why?" bree asked. Cause i'm dating your brother. I shrugged in respons. "Hey where were you at lunch yesterday?" She asked me "I was in the library." I lied "Hey Chase where were you?" Leo asked "Oh uh same." Chase lied as well. Suddenly Adam gasped out loud and started looking at booth me and Chase in shock. Oh crap! Chase and I shared a look and realised at the same time what Adam had just figured out.

"Adam can we talk to you in the other room for a minute?" I asked as Chase put his hand over his mouth and started dragging Adam out of the room. "uh yeah just in here!" Chase said as we hurried into a second room and closed the door. "You guys are?" Adam asked "Yes we said at the same time "And all those times you said you were studying you were?" Adam continuded to asked in a stutering confused manner.

"Yes." we booth said again? "Since when?" He asked "About three weeks." Chase said "Adam listen you cannot tell anyone about this OK we didn't want everyone to know yet." i said to him "You have to promis to keep this secret." Chase said

"But," Adam started "Promis!" I interupted him "But!" Promis!" Chase said again. "Fine I promis I won't say anything about this at all to anyone." Adam finally agreed. "Good now we are gonna go out there a just pretend like everything is normal! OK?" I asked him "OK." He nodded before we got up and headed back to the living room. Of all the people to figre this out why did t have to be Adam the worst secret keeper in the world?

**Hope you liked it! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back From the Future **

I stood behind Leo watching him play some game down in the lab as Adam, Bree and Chase got ready for their mission. I laughed when Bree said "No, we'll just guess what mission is and see how it all plays out." Of course Mr. Davenport gave me the parenting evil eye and I smiled politely hoping to make up for it. "Ok, a particle collider is a three mile long underground facility where scientists-" Chase cut him off "Raise sub-atomic particles at light speed for energy experiments." Both of them were giddy over that being the dorks they were. No offense to Mr. Davenport of course. No actually offense to him too. "There's a particle collider in Berkley that accelerating out of control, your mission is to shut it down." Adam grinned "Awesome! I hope one of us knows how to do that…" I hid my laughing behind a cough, but Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes at us. Bree cracked a smile and I shrugged. _I can't help that their behavior is funny, besides I see Leo snickering _I thought glancing down.

Mr. Davenport pushed Leo out of the way "We have to act quickly, the scientists have already evacuated to control center and if we don't shut it down in time it will create a massive black hole that will implode the entire planet." My eyes got big "Wait I thought black holes and that kind of stuff was just science fiction." Chase and Mr. Davenport gasped "Science fiction?" Chase looked at me saying "Some of the world's top scientists have created this stuff and you think it's isn't possible? If you think like that then we're not possible either!" I put my hands up but he kept going on "I mean when you combine imagination and millions of dollars' worth of equipment and the smartest people ever the possibilities are endless as to what can be achieved, and-" "Chase stop talking." Bree said rolling her eyes.

The words sank in on Leo and he started freaking out about some girls birthday party and cupcakes, we all stared at him, because that was really not the problem at hand. We walked over to one of the tables and Leo smiled "I don't know big, they might need some back uuuuppp!" He did his hero pose. "Which is exactly why you'll be back uuuppp here with me." "Leo please Paige would work better than you." Adam said. I laughed.

Then suddenly a flash blinded us in the room and a chair was in the middle of the floor. We all screamed, Bree ducked behind the table, Adam practically jumped in Chase's arms, I hid behind both of them and Davenport got in front of Leo. "Nobody panic it's probably just the cable guy!" The guy stepped out and smiled "Come on Big D, I just came from seven years in the future, your time machine actually worked! It's me Leo!" "Wait if you're really me then you know the handshake I came up with in case I ever became a spy." They did a handshake and present Leo jumped up and down "It really is me!"

Mr. Davenport smiled really big "Do you know what this means? I CRACKED TIME TRAVEL! HAHA I CRACKED TIME TRAVEL! WOO!" I was shocked, I mean I knew he was smart I just didn't think that would ever possible in my lifetime either. "Oh my God!" I half yelled in shock. The future Leo smiled "It's so good to see you guys!" He ran up and hugged Adam, Bree and Chase. Chase smiled and said "It's good to see you too strangely similar Leo." Bree wanted to drag me with her and Leo to the year 2025 to see the clothing. "um no I wanna check out how music advances I hope it actually gets better." I said "Sorry it took Big D years to get me enough zanel fuel for one trip here and back." Davenport's phone buzzed "The collider mission, you guys go to the equipment room and get geared up!" "Nice to meet you future Leo!" Bree called, then Adam "Yeah! Congrats on growing out of your awkward stage!"

Future Leo looked at Leo sadly when he asked why he didn't bring the future bionic friends we had. "That's why I'm here; Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future." "What?" Leo and I said. That gut feeling when you know you're about to hear something bad hit me like a rock. Mr. Davenport dragged the three of us upstairs, "What do you mean Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future?" "You sent me back here with a video that will explain everything." Future Leo pulled out a fancy phone we all stared as video of a very fat and bald Mr. Davenport showed up. "The next seven years are pretty hard on you Big D." Our Leo smiled "Or should I say Bigger D." We all cracked up with him glaring. We listened as he explained and at the end he said "Send an automated rover their place. Oh and every time you say hey I think this deserves a cookie remember this." He pulled up his shirt "AHH!" I yelled covering my eyes with everyone else.

Turning the video off future Leo gave me hug saying "It's so good to see you Paige! well young you don't worry we're still bff's." He confermed "What happens to me?" He smiled. "You asked me not to tell you. But I can tell you, you adopted 3 kids and named them after the guys. Actually you wanted me to give you a video." He pressed play to another one and I showed up. I looked at myself, I definitely didn't let myself go, in fact it was opposite, and I looked great. "Alright this conversation needs to be just for me, Leos and Mr. Davenport, could you please leave?" The wandered off to talk about the mission. "Hey, this is just in case he can't get them back, and I know you're probably thinking that I shouldn't be so negative, but I mean its Leo, he hasn't grown up completely. We, you will do great things. But uhm-" My future-self stopped talking for minute and wiped her eyes "Yeah, if they don't make it back, it's going to hurt, a lot… And you're going to be ok, it won't seem like it, but you will. I know Leo is going to do his best, but I'm scared for me, as in you, and there won't ever be another friend like Bree and Adam or guy like Chase. Ok, enough with the sad stuff, you should get to school or something Seriously enjoy yourself, though I didn't help you with the worrying, just have fun these next few years."

I pressed the button future Leo had and it disappeared. _Oh god, I hope Mr. Davenport can build the rover. I mean the man invents time travel, a rover should be simple. _We promised not to say anything. And then they walked in ready to go off. "No! I said no and I mean it! The decision is final, everybody, just… go get ready for school." Mr. Davenport said after Chase tried convincing they could handle it.

The entire day at school everyone was quiet, I tried getting them to be excited but it was no use. "Come on Chase, you know there is going to be a million other missions obviously harder than the collider." He looked at me like a hurt puppy "If he doesn't think we can handle that though after all our training then what would be the point of other missions?" "The point is the others will be harder and then you guys will be ready." "I know you think that, but Mr. Davenport should trust us, right? We can handle anything, I mean super speed, laser vision, super strength, genius intelligence and force field, what part of us can't do it?" "I don't know Chase, but I really think you should trust him." _I need you to trust him, I don't want to lose you… _I thought sadly. At lunch Chase just moved the food on his plate around "These don't even look like green beans…" I said looking at the goop of green on my plate. "Probably toxic waste." Bree muttered letting hers fall from her fork. I laughed and finally the three of them cracked a smile. "So where's Ethan today?" I asked trying to keep the mood going. "Oh he was sick today." "Oh too bad." "Yeah… so you want to hang out after school?" She asked. "Totally." Adam pushed his plate back "I think I'm going just eat as soon as I get home." "You should really ask if you can do the hamburgers again," I said to Chase "it was the only decent food we got." "Last week you said the cupcakes were good though." "When have cupcakes fresh baked or not, not tasted good?" "Ok, good point." Chase smiled grabbing my hand under the table.

After school I walked into the lab with both Leo's and Davenport still hadn't finished the rover. Mr. Davenport grimaced as the rover fell apart and he said "Are you sure Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it?" That's when future Leo pulled out his phone again and showed the security camera footage. I whispered 'no' as I watched the roof collapse. "You can't let that happen!" I said half hysterical. "I don't plan on it." Mr. Davenport said firmly. That's when they walked in and Chase said "Aha, it's still not mission ready. Why won't you just let us go?" Mr. Davenport shook his head "No, no, that won't be necessary I just need to buy a few things from NASA. They're having a sale. Everything is a million off. Uh I'll be gone a couple of hours, Leo you're in charge." Simultaneously both Leo's said "You got it Big D." "Future Leo!" He called out.

The three of them were upset and then started blaming each other. "Guys stop it!" I said loudly. They stopped and stared at me "You aren't to blame! Just let it go!" I yelled, our Leo stepped up and told them "The reason Big D doesn't want you to go is because you don't comeback from the mission." Adam and Chase looked shocked and Bree heartbroken "So I guess we're not invincible?" "Oh… it all makes sense now, this is why Mr. Davenport forbade us to go…" They quietly went to separate areas and did homework.

Following the Leos again upstairs we pigged out on food. Of course after that I watched to two boys, or one I guess, have a chugging contest. Future Leo flopped on the couch after a while as I pushed up our Leo's jacket sleeves. "Have fun tonight." I smiled. Right before he walked out the door he pulled a note off the wall. As he read out loud, I felt my chest tighten. "Wait there's more on the back…" Future Leo said. Sure enough two envelopes we taped to the back, one for me and one for Leo. Leo read his out loud first **Leo, thanks for being such a good friend to us. If it weren't for you, we would have never been able to do a lot of the stuff we've gotten to do. You let us live like normal teenagers. Tell Davenport and Tasha we are so sorry. We had to do this. You're the coolest brother, we were lucky to have you as one. PS Sorry we get blownd up. **"I'm guessing Adam wrote that part, Paige read yours." "Nit out loud." I said to him. Leo rolled his eyes.

I didn't want to open mine but did anyway **Paige****, you have been basically my only and best friend. You helped me get a boyfriend, who I need to tell you that I really, really, like. Seriously you're my BFFL, best friend for life. –Bree **Chase indented one paragraph **I know you probably hate us right now, me even more so because I'm the sensible one. I won't get to tell you this in person but you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, I love everything about you. You never hated me even when I did the most stupid things. Which is how I know you'll find another guy who deserves you more than me. P.s. make sure to keep an eye out on Leo. – Chase **My throat closed up and I read Adam's in a tiny squeak **I have cake in the fridge, you can eat it if you want or give it to Leo. Oh and I have librarey books in my room that need to be reternreded. – Adam **I smiled at his misspellings but it vanished quickly. "So they're still going?" I said knowing they were already gone. Present Leo said "We have to stop them!" As we raced back down to the lab future Leo said "But what about your date with Janelle?" "I don't care about that!" "It's not about you, this is about me!" "Uh guys we really have something more important than your love life!" I said. "Fine." Future Leo said grabbing keys.

**Chase's POV**

We all were running trying to shut down the colliders. Bree stopped and said "Wow, so I guess this is it…" I looked over at Bree and tried to wrap my mind around the fact we wouldn't be coming back. "Yeah… let's just not talk about it." She stopped again and said "You know what I just realized? I'm never going to get to wear white and walk down the aisle." Adam smiled "Aww you wanted to work at the movie theater too?" We both looked at him and he said "What?" "I guess I won't get to be the first president of self-sufficient under water colony, so long Chaselantis…" _And Paige… I won't get to see her again… _I kept my face normal but my heart felt like it was being squeezed. "We were a good team while we lasted." Bree said then I added "Thanks for always being there guys." She pulled us in a hug.

Looking at stuff in front of me I asked "Hey can you hand me that voltammeter?" "Get it yourself dork." "I'm busy over here." I smiled, even in the face of danger we were still siblings.

Fifteen minutes later I wanted to punch the wall. "It's not working, nothing is working!" I said desperately pressing the buttons that should've initiated the shutdown sequence. "Well what are we going to do?" Bree asked. I turned around and look over everything. "I'm going to have to fry the control panel with my force field it's the last chance we have to shut this thing down, Adam rip out those wires." Pulling out all the strength I had I threw the ball at the panel. Lights flashed and the meters changed to green. "We did it!"

**Paige's ****POV**

"It'll be faster if we spilt up." I said looking at the two tunnels. "Ok, see you soon." We ran off. The bright white tubes twisted and I tripped several times but kept getting up and running for it. When I reached the end of my tunnel I saw Leo in his on the opposite side. "Guys!" he called. "What's Leo doing there?" Mr. Davenport's rover asked. "Get out of the way!" I yelled. "Is that Paige?! What are all of you doing?" "The room is about to collapse!" Future Leo said. They all looked confused "What?" Leo threw his bag down and charged at them, pushing them out of the way. The moment he pushed, I had grabbed them trying to pull them back. We all yelled "LEO!" "Leo just saved our lives. That was supposed to be us…" Bree said. "He didn't need bionics to be a hero…" "He owed me five bucks…"

"If he's still here then is Leo still under there?" I asked panicking. "Adam, dig him out!" Bree said. Adam started chunking huge slabs of concrete at back wall until we saw Leo. "Next I time when I say get out, GET OUT!" We all smiled. "come here you." I said pulling my life long fried into a relived hug. Another alarm started blaring "Oh no, the door is sealing!" Chase said. I laughed when Adam ran out screaming like a girl. The rest of us ran after him.

Once were out I walked up to a smiling Chase and punched his arm as hard as I could. "OWW!" He yelled. "Chase Davenport, I swear to god, I will kill you myself if you ever do that again!" I said probably just a notch below yelling myself. "I made back didn't I?" "And what was I supposed to do if we had been too late?" I asked, the anger being replaced by the water works again. My voice cracked "Did you think I would honestly move on? Because I wouldn't have, I promise you." He pulled me into a hug and held on tight. "I thought you were going to die." "To be honest? So did I." He said. "Sorry to interrupt but what's with the touchy felly stuff?." Bree asked. "Nothing they're not dating!" adam said quickly. "I know Adam." Bree said in the kind of sothing tone one might use when talking to a baby. "So how does my best girl friend want to spend the next seven years?" "Alive." We both laughed. We talked on the way back and she looked over my shoulder "I think my brother wants you back." Smiling I turned around walked to Chase. "I have deal for you." I said. "What?" "I'll punch you less if you don't try to get yourself killed as often." He sat there for a long time and said "I don't know… the adrenaline rush was pretty cool." Rolling my eyes I said "Really?" "Kidding." Chase smiled.

School the next day was something. I watched with Chase as Leo failed to convince Janelle what happened. When she walked off, I went to him. "I got this Leo, wouldn't want you to be a lonely dog man." Before she could turn the corner I said "Janelle!" "What?" She asked. "The truth is, Leo got grounded last night and was too embarrassed to tell you, give him another chance, he's a sweet guy." She thought it over

"Ok, he didn't have to lie though." "I know, boys right?" "Yeah… I'll talk to him next period." Once the halls were practically empty Chase came up behind me "You know, I have a free period right now and I haven't gotten to spend any time alone with you in a while." Chase said. "Oh that's true isn't it?" I asked in a flirty tone as I leaned against the lockers, Chase leaned over me resting his arm on the locker next to my head making it more difficult to move. I smiled. "You know I really just have study hall nothing to worry about missing." I said "Yeah that's good that means we have the next hour to do this." Chase said as he leaned in slowly and met my lips. My arms wrapped around his neck as his pulled me close to him by my waist and he pushed me against the lockers as I kissed him back fiercely.

**Bree's POV **

Leo and I were walking down the now mostly empty hallway talking after Leo's failed attempt to make-up with Janelle. "Seriously leo don't worry about it I'm sure it'll work it's self out eventually." i said trying to make him feel better. "yeah I'm sure you're right." Leo said. We walked into a desserted hallway and noticed Chase and Paige talking. I couldn't tell what they were saying but Leo and I were standing there quitly going unnoticed by the two of them. Paige was leaning against the lockers and Chase had his hand out pinning her to them, he brushed her hair behind her ears, man for second it looked like he was gonna- OH MY GOD!

Chase was leaning in towards her and she was leaning towards him, as I watched there lips meet my eyes widened and I quickly clapped my hand over Leo's wide mouth to keep him from saying anything and ducted us booth behind the wall so they wouldn't notice us. I moved my hand from Leo's mouth "Oh my God!" Leo whispered to me "I know Paige and Chase?" I whispered in shock.

"I'm thinking I'm gonna need to wash out my eyes with soap when I get home." Le told me. "Let's not over react maybe we didn't see what we thought we saw." i said him "We saw them start to make-out." he told me. "Look if they aren't telling us bout it then they must be keeping it secret for a reason we don't say anything until they do." i told him "But," Leo started "Nothing!" I said "BUT!" "Nothing!" I repeated sternly. "Fine!" he finally agreed. "Now let's get to class. I need to get the image out of my head." I said to him before we got up and walked away.

**Dun dun dun! Hope you liked it! let me know what you thought!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't seem to get my hands on Chore Wars. I'm sorry I'll keep looking for it but I've kept you guys waiting long enough for this chapter so I'm going straight to the beach episode. I hope you like it. **

**Dude Where's My Lab **

I was sitting on a counter in the Lab while Davenport was making the guys do their training with these weird electronic neck braces. I wasn't really paying much attention cause I was working on some music on my lap top and had my head phones in. I pulled them out when I heard Adam yelling. "Hey can you guys keep it down?" I asked the three of them just gave me an annoyed look and I put my laptop down and hoped off the table and walked towards Leo. "Come on Big D it's summer vacation! Let's hit the beach!" He said "Yeah it'll be a good chance to show every one your pasty little walking sticks you call legs." I added to Leo's argument.

"Not now we're doing some important training. Besides this is fun, right guys?" He asked the bionics. They all sarcastically agreed. "OK can we be done now I wanna go be normal for a while!" Bree exclaimed pulling the brace thing off her neck and throwing it. Sadly it accidentally hit Tasha who had just walked in with a snack tray. "Can't we go one day with something blowing up or sparking around here?!" She demanded.

Somehow Tasha wantin time off got Davenport to agree to a beach trip. We all then got on the floor to clean up the mess from the tray Tasha dropped. I crawled over to Chase and Adam. "Hey have you noticed Bree and Leo looking at us weird?" I asked Chase "Yeah I have." He said "I think they suspect something weird is going on." I whispered to him "You don't think Adam said anything do you?" He asked. We both shared a look and then tapped Adam on the shoulder. "Hey you haven't said anything to anyone have you?" I asked him "About what?" he asked "About us." Chase told him "What? No of course not!" he responded. "OK well if Adam could figure it out Leo and Bree could too we have to be more careful." I said to him. "yeah OK." He answered.

We all got up as Tasha left the room. "Wow Big D it's real nice of you to blow off work for my mom." Leo said "Well you know Leo sometimes everyone needs a little peace and-" Davenport was sharply cut off the sound of an alarm blaring. "It's the early warning satalite system." Chase said worried as we all walked to the main computer. "It's detecting a massive solar flare if that hits the atmosphere it could cause serious damage to the satalite comunication and huge blackouts!" Davenport said worried. "I'll go tell my mom we're not going to the beach then!" Leo said aout to leave when Davenport stopped him.

"NO NO do not tell your mother about this!" Davenport aid "Oh right let's just ignore the biggest solar flare in history to keep the little lady happy." Chase said sarcastically. "don't worry about it I'll handel it just gone pack your stuff in the RV and get ready to get your beach on!" He said. We all stopped in our tracks when he said that last part and looked at him. "I know no one says that." He said meakly. The five of us then walked over to a duffel bag that Adam had as he started handing us safty gogels. "Adam these won't protect our eyes from the solar flare." Chase pointed out "No but they will protect us from the glare when pasty legged Davenport puts on his shorts!" Adam giggled earning a laugh from all of us as we walked to get some stuff.

Bree offered to loan me a bathing suit since I didn't have one. I figuered that since Chase and I couldn't touch each other all day due to wanting to keep a low profile about us the nice thing to do would be to cover up and try to look unattractive. So naturally I chose to wear a small bikini with short shorts. Bree and I walked into the RV together where the boys were waiting and I couldn't help but smirk at the way Chases eyes widened when I walked in. I noticed Bree giving us a look and we both quickly looked away from each other. I sat between Bree and Leo the whole drive there.

When we got there Tasha went to get us a spot and Davenport told the guys that they had to stay behind to do some rocket thing to stop the solar flare after he turned the RV into a sorta mobile Lab. Leo and Davenport ran out. "Paige please tell us you're gonna stay with us!" Bree said "Sorry I'm not that sentimental." I said before I headed out behind Leo. It took me a few min to find Leo when he grabbed my wrist and said "Come on we have to go check on them." He said sounding bored. "Hey!" I said pulling my wrist back. "Oh yah sorry." He said still sounding bored as we walked back towards the Lab where the guys talked us into letting one of them leave. "Me first come on guys!" Bree said before she grabbed both our hands and super sped us out the door and to the board walk.

"Hey I'm going to go get a drink I'll be right back." I said heading off. When I came from the insanely long line Bree and Leo we're watching Chase do the robot. _Oh Chase, you're just such an awkward dancer… _I thought shaking my head. I felt someone bumb into me.

"Oh no my ice cream! And uh sorry." I looked up and saw Adam holding a huge tray of ice creams and one partly smashed one. The rest of it landed on the ground.

Leo's eyes had horror "Oh no! There isn't anyone on the stupid R.V.!" all five of us were running through the crowds to god knows where. We ended up on the other side of some sand dunes. "Where's the mobile lab?" Bree asked looking around before adding "It was parked right here!" "It's gone?" Leo exclaimed. Chase said "Ok, uh alright nobody panic." Adam screamed holding his head with one hand. "Sorry… brain freeze." We all glared at him.

"Hey, where's the R.V." Adam as if the last two minutes didn't even happened. We all rolled our eyes. Count on Adam to be oblivious. All of us sitting down Bree said "How could the mobile lab just disappear?" "Maybe it got tired of waiting and it split like we did." Adam suggested. I shook my head "Because inanimate objects just wander off." "They can!" Adam insisted. "We have to tell Mr. Davenport." Bree sighed. Chase made a face "Oh yeah, what are we going to tell him 'Hey remember that really easy mission where all we had to was sit around and wait? Well guess what we totally blew it and the world is toast. Oopsie!" "We'll find the lab." I said. "Sure and Adam will realize that it didn't just go off on its own." Chase said. "It can happen!" Adam threw his hands up.

A siren went off and a voice yelled "Freeze!" We all saw a cop on a scooter, not an electric scooter, a Razor scooter… "Officer, I'd like to report a crime. Someone stole our R.V. from this spot and it's super critical that we-" "Cool your jets spanky, I had it towed." Adam's eyes got big "What? Why?" "Because your car alarm was going on for like an hour dude. Plus I wanted to see that tow truck pull that huge thing away." "Wait car alarm?" Chase questioned. "If you want your R.V. back you're gonna have to cough up two hundred clams." "Ugh ok, but does it have to be clams because personally I'm more of a shrimp guys." Adam said. Leo smacked Adam's head. Well more like he jumped up and barely touched his head but same idea. The cop started back on his sad attempt to scooter away and look cool.

Chase's face was showing the panic "Guys, that car alarm was the alert signal telling us to launch the rocket." "Of course it was." I said. He made another face at me. Leo said "Wait so that means we have under an hour to get two hundred dollars, get the mobile lab back, stop the solar flare and wrestle a shark?" "Wrestle a shark?" I said staring at him. "I want to use their bionics for something useful and fun today." "Yes, because them stopping a solar that will melt our faces off isn't useful." "Don't crush my dreams!" Leo said to me. "We need to tell Mr. Davenport, he can give us money to get the R.V. back." Bree said impatiently. "No!" Chase started "We can still fix this, I know how we can get the money fast." "Chase get back here no one is going to pay watch you wrestle a shark!" Bree yelled.

As fast as we could go we went back to center of the boardwalk. Leo put his hands out "Ladies and gentlemen, step right up and see the one and only legendary boardwalk freak show!" "Side show!" Chase said trying to be dignified. He started off with Adam and had him be the strong man. It was pretty cool he bent a huge steel pipe into a bunny and gave it to a little girl. Of course she couldn't hold it but still cool. Bree used her super speed to trick people into thinking she had put and taken stuff from others. And then when it was Chase's turn he started spouting off random facts, the crowd started to leave really fast. Leo grabbed my hand and pulled me in. "Wait wait you people wanna hear some music?" He asked as everyone started to turn back around. "What are you doing?" I whispered angrily at him "Oh come on you're a great singer you can do this!" He said encouraging me.

But just then the annoying siren sound happened again the police officer was back. "Great job little man." "Thank you." Chase beamed. "I was talking to him, you totally bombed bro." "Oh…" "Now unless you guys want take a walk on long board of hurt, you better show your performance permits, like right now." "We don't have permits! We're busted!" Adam said. Chase rolled his eyes "Relax, he's wearing flip flops and his squad car had handle bars. He's not even a real cop!"

And this how we ended up behind bars. "Yet he has a real jail." Chase said then added "Ok there's only thing left for us to do, we have to get in touch with Mr. Davenport fast." "I'll just call him." Adam said before yelling "Davenport!" Shockingly Mr. Davenport was brought in the room. "I can't believe that worked!" Adam said giddy. Mr. Davenport looked at out weird-o cop "I did not steal anything, that woman committed assault with a deadly floaty!" When they put in the cell he screamed. "Long story short Big D, boxed mission, world is doomed, solar flare is a comin'. Oopsies." "You know an hour ago I was a little freaked out because I didn't know what happening. Now I think I prefer the mystery!" "In our defense-" Leo started then said "Ok we have no defense…" "What are we going to do?" Mr. Davenport yelled."

Mr. Davenport considered making a phone out gum, a nine volt battery and a bobby pin which Chase had oddly, and tow dimes. "Or we could just use the cell phone I have." I said pulling it out of my pocket. The officer ran out when his phone rang and found out his scooter was being towed. _More like stolen by a toddler. _I smiled at my own joke. Once he was gone Adam accidently broke the whole cell door opening it. We took our chance and ran. Quickly getting into the R.V. once we found it everything was ruined. "This is bad, this really bad." Chase said. Mr. Davenport said "I'll say two hundred dollar for the towing, two hundred dollars for disorderly conduct and one hundred dollars for stealing a cell phone!" "Not the problem right now Big D!" Leo said. "It's ok in mission simulations you guys have done this in two minutes-" "_Sixty seconds until solar flare." _The automated voice called. "And you have half of that. Ok, Adam get the rocket, Leo find the launch keys, Bree run the computer, Chase you're going to have to help me figure out the launch vectors and Paige… uh just stand there and look pretty." "You're an idiot." I said walking to opposite side.

Chase began calling out launch codes and Bree was typing them in faster than I could even see. Right as Adam got the rocket up right Leo found the keys and Mr. Davenport told him the other key hole was right next to me. The five seconds were counting down and Leo tossed me the key. Shoving it in the hole I turned it and the rocket blasted off. "Yes!" We all smiled with sighs of relief.

I hugged Adam Bree and Leo before Chase who gave me quick kiss on the cheek. "Another mission completed with the help of you and Leo." Chase grinned. "Happy to be of service." I bowed. We all walked out to where Tasha was. "You guys ready to leave?" "Can we have a few more minutes, please!" Leo begged after knowing no one really got their beach day. "Fine thirty minutes and we're gone." Cheering all of us ran full speed to the beach. Bree headed to the shops Adam and Leo headed for the water and Chase took my hand and pulled me out of sight from anyone else.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a slight laugh. "I haven't been able to touch you all day with you wearing the I want some time alone with you." He said. I smiled "And now that you have me here alone at only your mercy what do you plan to do with me?" I asked him "This." He said before he leaned forward and kissed me. His arms went around my waist and mine up around his neck.

I pulled away for a short moment to pull his shirt off. He kept kissing me with his hands stroking up and down my bare back. It felt nice. His hands slid down past my ass and wrapped around my thighs pulling them up so my legs were wrapped around his legs waist. He walk me backwards so my back was against the wall behind us and he started kissing up and down my neck. His hands had made their way back to my hips and I felt his fingers start to slowly make their way under my shorts. The rest of his body was holding me against the wall my legs still wrapped around him as his hands graced the edge of my bikini.

Then we heard Bree. "Paige?! Paige!" She was yelling. I pulled away and dropped back to the ground. Chase looked annoyed "Don't worry we can continue this later. But it sounds like my best friend needs me. I'll see you later." I said kissing him one more time before I walked away.


End file.
